Phoenix Rising Prevention Squad
by xmenfan33
Summary: Jean's dubious "Tie Incident" story may have been overlooked by the residents of the Mansion, but it hasn't been by the authorities. Now the X-men must both prevent another Phoenix issue and deal with a murder investigation...on top of their usual issues with babies, dragons, and elves. Part 12 of the Babysitting Series.
1. Teaching and Detectives

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution, or any of the characters from the X-men. Kaitlyn is my own invention.  
**

**Phoenix Rising Prevention Squad**

"Teaching and Detectives"

Remy sat cross legged on the floor with Kaitlyn in front of him, and a stack of colorful animal drawings in his lap. Kaitlyn was clearly beginning to grow moody, as was Remy, as he held up the drawing of a cat.

"Okay Kaitie, tell Daddy, What do cats say?" Remy asked patiently.

"Moo." Kaitlyn replied.

"No cherie, cats say meow, cows say moo." Remy replied, before holding up a drawing of a dog. "C'mon, what do dogs say?"

"...Moo." Kaitlyn replied. " Ti, doggy!"

"That's right Kaitie, Tiny is a doggie, and what does Tiny say?" Remy replied, hoping she would answer correctly this time.

"Moo." Kaitlyn replied.

Sighing heavily, and suspecting his two year old may be messing with him at this point, Remy held up a bird, while asking what birds say. His daughter frowned at the bird for a few minutes, before replying with her now frequent "Moo."

Remy then dug in the pile for a minute determined to get a right answer out of her, even if he had to cheat, eventually he laughed triumphantly, and held up a cow while saying. "Now, Kaitie, this is a cow. What do cows say?"

Kaitie stared at the cow for a minute, before staring straight at her father and repling. " Woof."

Remy groaned, not certain his child was messing with him, this was just like something he, or Rogue, would have done as kids, when they didn't want to do something. Years worth of curses from Jean-Luc,Tante Mattie, and Mercy came rushing back to him. Prior to today, he didn't believe any one of them actually possesd any magic, but clearly he had been cursed as often threatened, Because his child was just like him.

"She's teasing you." Rogue said from the doorway, having watched the exchange for the last few minutes, Oliver sitting on her hip. " She knows the answers to all of em, she was showing them to Logan this morning."

"I know. That's why it's frustrating." Remy said, before sighing and admitting defeat. " I guess we can try again later."

"Yeah I'm about to take them over and drop them off with Logan anyway. We're supposed to be downstairs in a few minutes."

Remy nodded, with excitement. It was time for Rogue's six month check up, and they were going to find out for certain today what the baby was. Hank had suggested last time that he thought it was a girl, and promised to confirm it today.

~o~O~o~

Logan happily took the LeBeau children with him on his rounds of the mansion, in the two months since the salesmen incident, and temporary suspension of the Book no one had caused much trouble, which just put Logan on edge. They never went long with out trouble, it was the nature of running a school full of teenage students. Especially teenage students who were mutants and who's teachers were students themselves less than two years ago.

As Logan pondered what trouble would occur next he walked slowly down the hall, Kaitie holding his hand and Oliver on his hip, when the doorbell rang. Grumbling to himself about lax security, Logan yanked open the door, to find two men in dark suits.

"Whatever you're selling I'll take two, then get off the property! Your kind are allowed here." Logan stated.

"I'm sorry sir but-" One of the men began.

"LOGAN!" Wanda yelled, waddling down the hall. She normally would have stomped, but pregnancy prevented stomping. "No. Shopping! Don't make us stage another intervention."

"No we're no-" The second man attempted.

"Wanda, I'm NOT shopping, I was telling them to leave!" Logan replied, ignoring the men.

"Sir you misunderstand." The sir man tried again.

"Logan, I clearly heard you say you would take two." Wanda said, crossing her arms just over her enlarged stomach.

"I did not. " Logan replied, as the second man said. "We're detectives, not."

"I heard you Logan, these men can leave without getting any money out of us." Wanda replied, both of them ignoring the men.

"Kaitie, darlin. Tell Auntie Wanda what I said. "Logan asked the child.

"Takes Two." Kaitie replied.

"That doesn't prove anything! She said cats go moo earlier." Logan defended, as one of the men pulled a badge out of his pocket, and shoved it at Logan and Wanda.

"We are here to see Ms. Grey." One of the men stated.

Wanda stared at the badge for a moment, while Logan frowned at the interruption. "Right this way sirs." Wanda finally stated, leading them toward the front parlor where all outsiders were entertained.

Logan trailed behind, now certain this would be the impending doom he had sensed coming. This was either about that tie accident of Violator's or about the damage to the mall last week when Jean flipped out over the prices of something or another. Logan wasn't sure of the details, he avoided malls, thanks to his last intervention he no longer even went to grocery stores.

Wanda invited the men to sit, and then went in search of Jean, while Logan and the LeBeau children sat on the other couch. An awkward silence fell on the room for a few minutes, before Logan cleared his throat and said. "So, you're sure you're not here to sell something?"

"No sir, we are not." said the first man.

"If you were, you wouldn't say you were. You'd want to lull us into a false sense of security, before striking. Therefore making the maximum commission and ruining all of my hard work since my intervention." Logan said, though he was still not convinced he actually needed the mentioned intervention.

"I assure you sir we are not in sales. We are detectives." said the second man.

"If you say so. Just know, we won't buy more than two, no matter how lulled we become...unless it's those baby food prosessors I saw on TV last night. You're not selling those are you?Because I really think we could use a few but Remy and John took my credit cards at the intervention and I don't know where they hid them." Logan said.

"Sir. We're here to arrest Ms Grey, not sell you anything." said the first man.

"Oh,okay then. Wait!Arrest her for what?" Logan replied, as Kaitie started squirming.

Before the man could answer Kaitie announced she needed to go potty, and with an alarmed expression, Logan ran from the room carrying both children.

~o~O~o~

Wanda went in search of Jean, who had been in the kitchen with Nathan and William when Wanda went to see who was at the door. As Wanda walked into the kitchen, she saw William still in his highchair, but Nathan and Jean were no where to be seen.

Sighing in frustration, Wanda picked up her son, then went looking for the other woman. She passed Logan as he ran by screaming to move out of the way, and shook her head. It was his reaction everytime Kaitie said potty while in his care. All of them agreed the child probably enjoyed the wild dash through the halls though, because she changed her mind about half the time when he got her to the bathroom.

Wanda saw the LeBeaus on her way past the parlor, and pointed in the direction of the bathroom stating. " Kaitie had to go, you haven't seen Jean anywhere have you?"

Remy shook his head while Rogue replied. "No, you can ask Emma though, Nathan is with her and Megan downstairs."

Wanda nodded and with a sigh, made her way to the elevator. She really wanted to take a nap, not search all over for someone. However she also really wanted to know why the detectives wanted Jean. However, the search turned out to be pointless, when she found Emma, who informed her that Jean suddenly remembered an appointment and asked Emma to watch Nathan for her, with no real indication of how long she would be.

Wanda then made her way back to the parlor, where the now irritated looking detectives waited, while Pyro kept them company.

"John, are you annoying these men?" Wanda asked.

"No, I was explaining to them the best uses of fire sculpturing while in the woods, but they didn't want to come see a demonstration for some reason." John replied.

"William needs a nap, would you mind?" She replied, she had learned long ago the only way to get John not to burn something was to distract him, and that only worked half the time.

John left with the baby, and Wanda turned to the men. "Sorry about that, anyway, I looked everywhere, and apparently Ms Grey isn't here at the moment. I could take a message for you."

"How long ago did she leave?" Asked the first man.

"I don't know. This is a big place, I can't keep track of everyone here! My job is to monitor the students, not the staff." Wanda said. "Don't tell me how to do my job!"

"Ma'am, we really need to talk to her, if you could please see if anyone knows where she went-"

"No one knows where she is, she asked Emma to watch her son, stating she forgot an appointment. She's a grown woman, and doesn't have to answer to anyone but Logan...well maybe Wade...possibly the LeBeaus, I'm still not clear on their reach of duties. Certainly not me though." Wanda replied.

"Well, can we speak to Logan,Wade, or the LeBeaus?" asked the second detective.

"Logan won't know anything, you just saw him anyway, he answered the door to you...here let me see if any of the other's are available." Wanda said leaving the room.

The two men shrugged to each other, as the first man wondered if the 'institute' referred to a mental hospital. They then sat back to wait.


	2. Dealing with Detectives

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Chapter Two**

"Dealing with Detectives"

As the men waited for someone to return, and mused over the oddness of the residents they had met so far, they missed the boys standing near the fireplace. They were standing half hidden by the piano, but it was still a wonder how no one had noticed them, in the middle of the day, when they should have been in Mr. Allerdyce's class. Finally, the boys decided to allow the men to notice them, casually stepping forward into the center of the room, they smiled innocently...or as innocently as Julian and Jamie ever appeared.

"Hello, detectives, I think I might know where Ms. Grey is." Julian said, standing next to Jamie who was drinking some kind of weird liquid.

"You do?" The first detective asked. Completely unaware of the potential danger these boys put them in.

" How long have you been standing there? And what are you drinking." The second man asked surprised at the interruption.

"Something Jamie made and we've been watching from the moment the door was open. We found the entire thing amusing." Julian said, taking another sip of the weird drink.

"Where is she?" The second detective asked.

"Her 'appointments' are her way of saying going to the mall." Jamie said, looking at the drink. "Maybe I should try to add less sour and more sweet? What do you think?"

"Yeah, it's a little too sour." Julian said taking another sip.

"Though, it is going to be called 'Sourly Sweet Apple Treats Surprise' for a reason." Jamie reasoned.

"True." Julian said shrugging.

"So Ms. Grey is at the mall?" The first detective asked, making an attempt to direct the bizarre conversation.

"Probably, sir." Julian said before getting up and screaming. "**Alright! Let's go! We need to figure out what is going on with her!**"

"Sir, please stand back and-" The second detective tried to stop Julian but he pushed past him.

"Bye Jamie, watch the fort for me!" Julian yelled to Jamie.

"Okay." Jame said, then took another sip. "Maybe I should just cut the sweet, and stick to the sour?"

"Hey, before you leave, do either of you have any chocolate?" Jamie said stopping the detectives.

"I always have chocolate on me." The first detective said.

"Can you give me some?" Jamie asked, trying to sound innocent.

"Sure." The first detective said, handing Jamie a Hersey's bar.

"Actually can I have a second-" Jamie said, his mouth full of half of the first bar, but was cut off by Laura screaming. "No!"

"Sh-oot, gotta run guys!" Jamie said taking off.

"Run for life." Laura said chasing after Jamie.

"What was that about?" The second detective asked, as he helped the first detective back to his feet.

"I have no idea." the first detective replied. "However I think this really must be an asylum."

Wade appeared with Wanda as the detectives were still trying to figure out what had just happened with the boys and Laura.

"Excuse me sirs, this is Mr. Wade Wilson." Wanda said with a sigh, Wade had been in the middle of some new conspiracy theory when she found him in the study with Xavier. She had thought about bringing Xavier as well, but the man was on shaky ground in his sobriety right now and everyone was trying to be considerate.

"**The Flying Demon Bunnies are getting reckless! They totally are going to for for my traps one of these days! They keep getting into the tacos I leave out! **Mahaha, Tacos. **And when did carrots start being so hard to find?! When I was young all I had to do was call their names and they would come from whatever corner of the world they were hiding in! There is no respect for the katana anymore! Tacos will save the galaxy.** Did Jamie just eat chocolate? Tell me Jamie did _ not_ just eat chocolate! We are dead!** And what is with that laser beam,unicorn from Mars standing in the doorway! Get back here unicorn! I **_**know**_** the Corporate Elves sent you to spy on me!"** Wade said before the men could say anything. Finally, as if actually noticing the men, Wade turned to them and said in a frighteningly calm voice. " I'm afraid I have no time for nonsense today, I am a very busy man, as you can tell I'm sure, as I am the only one who bothers to stand between the magical creatures and our world. **Wait! Did I just become Harry Potter!?"**

"Wade." Wanda said calmly. " Did you sleep last night, or did you drink a case of Red bull again?"

"Red bull is supposed to give you wings, which would give me an advantage against the Corporate Elves, since Logan says we cant afford the import fees for pocket dragons. Sadly though it didn't give me wings at all! Instead it enlightened me! If I had wasted my precious time sleeping this week I wouldn't have noticed the Flying Demon Bunnies! And where would we be then?" Wade rambled.

"Wade, go take a nap." Wanda replied, with a sigh. "I'm sorry detectives, allow me to go find the Le Beaus, they may be able to help you, as long as infants don't frighten you."

"No of course not-" The first detective began, as Wanda nodded and led Wade from the room as he continued to mutter about Bunnies and Elves.

With in a few minutes, before the men could think of a way to sneak out of the building, two more people appeared, this time with the small children the first man had when they arrived.

"Good afternoon." Rogue began with a smile. "It is our understanding that you are police detectives?"

"Yes, ma'am. We are here in search of-"The first man started.

"You can't prove anything, plus the statue of limitations is up." Remy interrupted.

"I'm sorry?" The second detective asked.

"Never mind." Rogue replied. "Who did you say you were here to speak to?"

"Ms. Jean Grey." the first detective replied. "In connection with Mr Scott Summers."

"Who?" Rogue asked.

"Violator." Remy replied, relaxed now that he knew they weren't here for him. "Y'know Cyke."

"Oh. He isn't here. It's my understanding he somehow manged to hang himself with his tie." Rogue stated to the detectives. "Ms. Grey isn't here either, she had a prior engagement and had to leave rather suddenly earlier today."

"Do you have any idea where she went or when she'll be back?" The second detective asked, both men deciding that asking about this Violator thing was likely to be long and pointless.

"No, and no, but she'll be back I'm sure. She left her child here." Rogue replied. "Would you like to leave a message?"

"No thank you. We will continue our search. Have a nice day." The first man stated, hoping to leave before any other odd occurrence could happen. This was defiantly the strangest place he had ever visited.

Both men stood, and the Le Beaus calmly shook their hands, relieved the visit was over as well, when a dark haired girl ran through the room screaming "** For the Love of God, run for your lives! Jamie ate a king sized Hersey's bar!"**

"What?" the detectives asked as Remy and Rogue paled.

"**Who was foolish enough to give him chocolate?!"** Rogue demanded. "** Laura what happened?!"**

The Le Beaus quickly ran after the girl, completely forgetting the detectives in their panic. Wanda had re entered the room as Laura had ran through, and paled greatly at the mention of chocolate.

"Sirs, you must leave _**now!**_ " Wanda said, attempting to usher them from the room, as a swarm of Jamies appeared in the doorway.

"What?!" the men said together seeing the Jamies, and wondering how it was possible.

"**That doesn't matter now! Run! We have lost, the Corporate Elves have won with the help of the Bunnies! We must save the Tacos from the Evil Gorilla Gods and Chimpanzee Overlords!"** Wade screamed, running through the room in a toga.

"Can I have more chocolate?" asked a dozen Jamies to the men.

"No! Do Not give him anything." Wanda said, ushering the men from the room.

The men couldn't get to their car fast enough, and as they peeled down the driveway Logan,Wade, the LeBeaus, John, Julian , Laura, and the now whole Jamie watched them drive away.

"Good work." Logan said as the gates slid closed. "Plan 1234C was perfectly executed. Wade next time don't improb so much on the insane ramble though, it was a tad unbelievable."

Everyone nodded and walked away, the main crisis averted, now they had to come up with a plan on how to deal with Jean when she returned. Clearly the Tie story was not holding water with outsiders.


	3. The Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men, or X men Evolution.

Chapter Three

"The Plan"

They waited for Jean to return, having no idea where she had actually gone, they were trying to decide what would be the best move. Logan locked himself in his office to come up with a plan, while Remy and Rogue decided to move room inspections until tomorrow and told the kids this. Usually they had the inspection on the first Monday every month and the second Wednesday, but this month it would be the first Tuesday. They spent fifteen minutes debating if that meant they needed to change the second date as well, before deciding they would worry about it later.

With classes called off for the remainder of the day, and room inspections delayed, the children went about their chores early, so that hopefully they would have the afternoon free. Julain and Jamie were in charge of the pets, this included the kittens, at the boys request. (The loved the pets), which worked for Rogue and Wanda who weren't allowed to change litter boxes right now anyway.

Paige, Hope, Jonothon, and Angelo were in charge of keeping the public rooms clean, while Rahne and Laura were in charge of keeping the gardens clean. All of them had to take turns downstairs, but the teachers were actually assigned to clean each area, as well as always having one of the teachers, except Kitty, in charge of the kitchen.

The teachers were using the time off to either play with their children, or worry about what was going on with Jean, in most cases both. Wade however, was completely unconcerned over the entire thing. He didn't see any reason to worry about Violator's death. Clearly, the man had been an idiot. He had, after all, dumped both the redhead and Emma. Wade saw no reason to doubt someone who was dumb enough to walk away from Emma, was also dumb enough to accidentally kill himself with his tie.

Besides, Wade had far more important things to worry about. The security issues, for example. If those 'detectives', and Wade was still convinced they were actually spies not detectives, could get in, then anyone could. This was bad, because if anyone could get in, then the Corporate Elves were likely already hiding all over the mansion. They could be anywhere! How could they have relaxed to this point? Clearly the weekly drill were not enough. First they would have to increase the drills to randomly placed every two or three days, then they needed a through inspection of the entire mansion including the unused areas. After that, they needed to increase security. Wade decided to enlist Remy to help with this, after all Remy used to sneak in here all the time, he knew where all the possible weaknesses were.

The more Wade thought about it, the more disturbed he became, because sure they were currently in a time of peace, but if reading the comics and watching the movies taught him anything (Aside from the fact that he was still mad over how little screen time he received in Origins, and what they did at the end there), it was that peace never lasted, and the mansion was always destroyed. However Wade's daughter lived in this mansion, so he cared what happened to it. It was actually a strange thing for Wade to worry about things like this, he never thought worrying about security and home invasion would ever happen to him.

Then again, he never pictured himself sitting in a tiny pink chair, across the little purple table from Remy LeBeau, having 'tea' with a two year old, as he balanced his infant daughter on his knee. This line of thinking, is what led Wade to ask Remy to watch Megan for a few minutes, while he rushed out of the room, to try to talk his wife into going out for Tacos...or to fight ninjas, whichever they came across first. Fortunately, for any possible wayward ninjas, or Taco stands, it was at this point that Logan emerged from his office. He quickly informed Wade no one was to leave the mansion, and head off in the direction of the security room, and it's PA system.

When Jean still had not reappeared, an hour after the men left, Logan called a second meeting. Everyone gathered quickly in the War room, and Logan called them to attention.

" Okay, here's the situation as we understand it." Logan began, pulling out a handful of newly created charts, and setting up the first one. " Jean went with Violator. At some point he died, possibly by stupidity which we can't completely rule out, after all it was Violator, or possibly by Jean. The police came today, disguised as salesmen, to question Jean. This would indicate we are being watched, either by the police or the Salesmen, possibly both, which we need to address, but first we must address the most important issue. Jean is missing."

The others all nodded as Logan pulled out the second chart. "Now, as you can see from this cart, there are four options for where Jean might be at the moment. First, the mall, or possibly a shop around the mall, which is where we will begin our search, second, possibly the school, she tutors there on occasion and did say she had an appointment. Third, the police and or salesmen caught up to her, if this is the case we have a serious situation on our hands. And Forth, brought to my attention by Wade, is that she may have been kidnapped."

"Who would kidnap her though?" Wanda asked.

"The corporate elves, of course, in league with the ninjas, commissioned by the salesmen, in hope of furthering their agenda and distracting us from our impending doom. They've been waiting for an opening for weeks, as I have warned Logan repeatedly." Wade replied.

"Or my psychotic father in an attempt to get to me, and make me speak to him, may have taken her as a bargaining chip. "Remy added.

" Or Governor Kelly, in another attempt to prove mutants are dangerous, hoping we will retaliate, and prove to the public we are dangerous, undoing all the positive press we have had the last few years. " Rogue answered.

"All of those are valid suggestions. "Logan replied. Pulling out a third chart. "But for now, we are going to operate under the assumption that she is somewhere on her own. Now I've divided everyone up into pairs, please find your partner and get going. Wanda, you're staying here, we don't need you to walk that baby out right now, good karma or not, it doesn't fit into the schedule."

Everyone checked the chart then headed to their assigned locations They noted several locations had been crossed out and changed.

_Wade and John- Mall, Movie Theater , Coffee shop, **Hospital**_

_Remy and Rogue-Mall, Movie Theater, **Coffee shop**_

_Logan and Laura-Mall **Movie Theater.**_

_Julian and Jamie-Mall, Coffee shop, **High school**_

_Peter and Jonothon -**Mall**_

_Kitty and Paige- **Park**_

_Hank and Angelo- Library **Mansion ****grounds**_

_Rahne and Hope- **Library**_

_Please stick to the final assignment, we don't need distractions. _A note on the bottom read.

Emma and Wanda, both assigned to stay with the babies, gathered the children and headed to the play room, while everyone else got into their cars and drove away, and Hank and Angelo began their search.


	4. Hospital and Coffee Shop

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men or Deadpool

Chapter Four

"Hospital and Coffee Shop"

_**Hospital: Wade and John-**_

Wade vaguely remembered he felt strongly about hospitals. What it was he felt about them, he didn't remember though. He had wondered if he should mention it to Logan, or John, but since he couldn't remember if he loved them or hated them, he saw no point.

John knew how he felt about hospitals, which was annoyed or indifferent. As far as the hospital himself, he was indifferent, but it did annoy him he was banned from even _thinking_ about fire while in the building. Wanda had said something about oxygen tanks, and dangers to the public, but he stopped listening when she demanded he turn over his lighters. All of them, including his favorite! He'd had it since he was a boy, it was his most prized possession. Part of him thought it may even be more important than his stories. She took it though.

Really he felt this was an oversight on her part. What if he needed the lighter? What if flying purple monkeys attacked, and he had no way to defend the public, because then, when said flying purple monkeys with green miniature ninjas riding on their backs attacked the populace of Bayville, and he was powerless to stop them it would be entirely her fault.

However when he tried to explain this to his wife, she waived off his concerns, and told him there were no flying purple monkeys! Sometimes he wondered if his wife was really as open minded as he thought she was.

They arrived at the hospital and were on their way to the elevator when John shook himself from his musings, and Wade finally remembered how he felt about hospitals...as they entered the elevator.

Wade remembered well, now. He _hated_ hospitals! He hated everything _about_ hospitals! Especially the smells, and the cleanliness, and the doctors! Wade was counting backwards from one hundred, as Emma always told him to do, to calm down (though it never worked), when the doors slid open, and a doctor in surgical scrubs entered.

Wade lost it. First he turned and grabbed the doctor, while screaming at him. " **I **_**know**_** you are involved! You are in league with the Corporate Elves and Ninjas in their attempt to assassinate me! I won't go down without a fight, you will never win! It was your idea for them to disguise themselves as helpless garden gnomes, wasn't it?! You can't fool me, I know you have the salesmen waiting at the door to distract me team from helping me!"** John moved to stop Wade before he went completely insane, when Wade noted the man's ID tag. **" John! It's worse than I thought! He works on the Labor and Delivery floor! He's helping to further the baby apocalypse! We have to call Logan and the others immediately, they have to know about this! Right here under our nose, the battle against the BA is being brought to fruition, and none of us were the wiser. Something **_**must**_** be done! Freedom!"**

With Wade's final exclamation, he ran from the elevator as the doors slip open. John helped the doctor up and said. "Sorry about him, he gets like that sometimes."

"Is he here for a Psyche evaluation? He is on the wrong floor for that." The doctor replied, straightening his shirt.

"Oh no, we are here in search of someone else, who may have killed someone, or he did from stupidity, which is possible after all, though unlikely, and the cops came looking for her and she took off, and now we're stuck searching for her through this death trap, with no means to protect ourselves if we are attacked by C.E.s, F.P.M.s, or former villains turned good, because you can never trust a former villain to remain good, unless they do, and that's really an overgeneralization, after all I was once a villain, and now I'm not, nor would I ever return to villainy because I want my son to love me, and not act like I'm Darth Vader like Remy does when his fathers show up. I really must be going though, Wade needs to be found before he can actually freak out." John rambled, as he walked with the doctor for a moment. He turned and headed in the last direction Wade had been seen.

"That was calm?" the doctor asked himself, as he headed to the nurse's station to call security.

Wade ran through the floor as he tried locked doors, attempting to find the nearest exit. He knew they would be after him now, he had revealed how much he knew of the operations to that mole back there. He had to get away and warn Logan. Soon there would be a surplus of babies, why else would that spy have been here?

John sighed, as he looked for Wade, he knew he was on the right track, after all it had to have been Wade who ad knocked over the gurneys, and wheelchairs, as well as the numerous other supplies that laid in Wade's wake. Slowly, the man had managed to make his way wildly downstairs, John followed calmly behind ignoring anyone who tried to talk to him.

John spent the next twenty minutes chasing down the insane mercenary, while Wade panicking attempted to find the exit. Finally, John finally caught up with Wade in the visitor's lobby, where Wade was demanding the receptionist tell him where the exit was.

John pointed in the direction of the doors without a word, and they made their way back to the car, and drove away. They were most of the way home when Wade, now far calmer said. "Well...I think that went well."

John pounded his head on the dashboard for a moment, as they pulled into the front gate.

_**Coffee Shop: Remy and Rogue-**_

Remy pulled up in front of the coffee shop, and helped his wife from the car, while she grumbled about getting stuck in Violator's old car. It was too low for her to get out easily, pregnant as she was. Why couldn't Logan have taken it?

They walked to the front door of the shop, with her still grumbling, when another customer came out of the door, and Rogue turned green, before rushing back to the car. Remy was confused for a moment, before he realized the scent of coffee was coming from the shop. The new baby didn't like coffee. Every morning Rogue avoided the kitchen until after everyone had eaten, thanks to their new daughter's aversion to the drink, and Logan had sent them to the coffee shop.

"Are you okay, cher?" Remy asked, concerned as his wife bent over the car's hood breathing deeply.

"I'm fine now, but you're gonna have to go in by yourself." Rogue replied. "Oh! But will you bring me an apple turnover? "

"Sure. "Remy said, relieved she was okay, and glad that baby decided she was hungry. Usually when baby decided they were hungry the sickness had passed. Remy couldn't stand when Rogue or one of his kids were sick. It made him feel helpless and terrible.

He quickly went into the shop, and scanned it in search of their wayward teammate. Coming up empty he shrugged and went to stand in the very long line, to order his wife her turnover.

Meanwhile, Erik pulled into the next parking space. He needed to return their videos from last night, and rent a few more. Raven was bored and grouchie today, and when she was bored and grouchie, Erik's best option was to rent her some nice action movies to make her feel better.

Erik spotted Rogue leaning against the car, still looking a little sink, and very cranky, so he went over to check on her.

"Hello Anna, how are you feeling?" Erik began.

"What do you want now?" Rogue replied, to annoyed to pretend to be polite...not that she was ever polite to her parents, that would invite them into thinking it was okay to talk to her, and clearly it wasn't okay. Ever.

"You look a little ill? I'm just concerned. I am your father after all. "Erik replied.

"No you ain't. You're a creepy stalker who married my foster mother, who I refuse to acknowledge,and help her to spy on me. But you aren't my father." Rogue replied.

"Anna, I thought we had moved past this hostility." Erik replied, frowning at her tone.

"And why would you think that when y'all messed with my head, tricked me into all kinds of stuff, spied on me, and are constantly hounding me. " Rogue replied.

"Because. "Erik said calmly. "I'm your father, as well as your sisters. Besides, didn't Remy do those kinds of things to you as well? After all he kidnapped you, lied to you, tricked you into helping him, and used to work for me."

"Yeah. But he said he was sorry." Rogue replied, as if that explained everything,

"We said we were sorry too!" Erik replied.

"Yeah, but I _hate_ you." Rogue replied, as if that was perfectly logical.

Erik sputtered trying to come up with a come back for this logic. He was still standing there, open mouthed yet pouting when Remy returned to the car.

"She wasn't in there, but I got you your treat." Remy said, handing Rogue the turnover.

"So where now?" Rogue asked, as Erik asked." Who?"

"Home I think." Remy replied. "Jean's missing, has been ever since the cops came to question her, I think she may end up in your support group this week."

"Oh good, we always need more members, especially with Norman and Harry falling off the wagon last week." Erik replied. "Wait, what did she do?"

"She either killed Scott, or he killed himself by closing a tie in his dresser then falling over." Rogue replied.

"...Why wouldn't he just stand up?" Erik asked.

"Exactly." The other two responded, as they got back in their car.

As they drove away, Erik pulled out his cell phone, his wife needed to know about this so that they could decide if they once again needed to come up with a way to talk the girls into moving home. Their grandchildren really shouldn't be living with villains or former villains after all, that could be dangerous.


	5. Movie Theater and Library

Disclaimer: I don't own X-men evolution

**Chapter Five**

"Movie Theater and Library"

**_Movie Theater: Logan and Laura-_**

Logan and Laura arrived at the theater, and came to the ticket counter, while sniffing about for their wayward teammate, and ignoring the looks they were getting for sniffing the area. When the ticket holder asked if she could help them Logan pulled out his most recent picture of the redhead, which happened to be a picture from about a week before Nathan was born, since he had grabbed the first one he could see on his way out. He then asked. "Have you seen this girl? She'd be a lot thinner than this picture, and her hair is a bit shorter, and she may or may not appear to be hiding something?"

"No sir, I haven't." The ticket holder replied. "Was there a movie you would like to watch?"

"No, we are actually very busy at the moment, Laura any sign of her?" Logan replied and Laura shook her head stating that she hadn't been around. With that Logan nodded, and said. "So you wanna catch one of these movies or get some lunch?"

Laura stared at the movie choices for several minutes, while the line behind them grew, asking after several of them, before after about ten minutes she stated. "Actually, I feel rather hungry."

The people in the line behind them groaned, as they continued to stand there while they discussed the best place to go to lunch. By the time they left the line, several people were beginning to complain loudly, and the manager was headed their direction to learn what the problem was.

They headed back to their car, and a near by diner, completely unaware of the annoyed people behind them.

They were seated quickly, and ordered before Logan cleared his throat uncomfortably and began. " Laura, the reason I made sure you were paired with me, was so I could get a chance to talk to you."

"Alright. What is it?" Laura responded.

"I want to talk to you about That Boy. " Logan began. " Now I understand that your magazines suggested that you date him to annoy me, and you felt it was the normal thing to do, however, that isn't a good reason to continue to date him after all of this time. Furthermore-"

"The magazines suggested that I choose an unacceptable mate as an act of normal rebellion. The magazine also warned that an unacceptable mate would undoubtedly do something by the end of six months to cause me to leave him, or my parents to run him off, however Julian has not done anything to cause such a reaction and it has been nearly twice as long as suggested." Laura replied. " He treats me as if I am normal, and has taught me to speak like a normal teenager. He taught me normal teenage behaviors, and help me to better fit in with my peers."

"Why are you still with him though Laura?" Logan asked, cringing as he did, he wasn't sure he wanted the answer.

"Because." Laura replied. " I believe I love him."

Logan nodded, both disturbed and relieved at her answer. On one hand, he really didn't like the idea of her with that boy, on the other hand, he was revealed to learn she stayed with the boy because she cared for him, not as an act of rebellion and- "Wait. What normal behaviors has that boy been teaching you?" Logan asked suddenly. He needed to know, so he could know how severe the boy's punishment was going to be, because this was Julian. Even if he wasn't teaching her any forbidden behavior listed in the book, it had to be bad.

"The usual activities. "Laura replied. " Making fun of movies, talk about books, walk in the gardens, talk to the other girls about fashion he encouraged me that this was normal, (Logan began to relax), Hold my hand at lunch, kiss my cheek, spit off bridges, annoy security at the mall, prank call, video games, (Logan began tensing again), sneaking into various rooms on dares, playing truth or dare with the others, sneaking out (Logan stared growling), making fun of the teacher behind their backs, tormenting the other students, hugs, forbidding Jamie to eat chocolate or play with the babies but always hide that act of responsible behavior from the adult, less they think you are behaving in a good way- "

Laura continued to list items for the next ten minutes, and though Logan was surprised, at some points impressed, and occasionally annoyed, over all he was relieved to learn of their activities. Unbeknownst to him, the boy was really not as bad as he had assumed. Perhaps Remy was right and the boy was more like Remy than Logan had given him credit for. Although that wasn't a complete relief, after all Remy was pretty bad at Julian's age. Perhaps though there was hope for the boy, provided Logan started pushing him onto the right path now.

For Logan the was especially important because Laura loved the boy. If Logan had learned anything from Rogue, there was no way That Boy was going anywhere, no matter what Logan did to try to run him off. That said, clearly he needed to add more rules to the Book, because spitting off of bridges had to go.

Sneaking into rooms and breaking curfew was already in the Book. Laura had just admitted to both activities. Logan had to do something about this. This was completely unacceptable! They would both have to be punished for this, especially Julian who encouraged it, but also especially Laura who knew better yet did it anyway. This couldn't wait, he had to handle this right now! This was clearly far more important than father-daughter bonding, or whatever else they were supposed to be doing right now! If someone had kept a better eye on Jean and Scott when they were younger, they wouldn't be were they were now. Oh that's right, they were supposed to be searching for Jean. Logan couldn't believe he had nearly forgotten that, just because Laura had upset him with her list from Julian...

Logan continued in this internal ramble as he tried to decide which was more important to deal with, when Erik walked into the diner, and then up to their table."Logan. What is this I hear about my daughters and grandchildren being forced to live under the same roof as that dangerous vile woman?" Erik demanded.

"I'm afraid you are mistaken Erik, they live with me, not Raven." Logan replied.

"Nice try Logan, I am talking about that redheaded girl, who is clearly a villain. "Erik replied. "My grandchildren shouldn't be forced to live with villains or former villains, therefore, I am going to demand they move home immediately. "

"Were you not a villain?" Laura replied. "Because You were the one who was in the battle in the front lawn regarding who had been the best villain."

Erik stared blankly at the girl for a few minutes before replying. "I hardly see how that is in any way relevant. "

Logan shrugged, and decided the best way to handle Erik was to ignore him, clearly he had forgotten his pills this morning or something. Instead he paid their bill, and he and Laura walked out, with Erik trailing behind them still attempting to demand answers.

**_Hope and Rahne: Library_**

Rahne and Hope reached the library, and began their search immediately. However both were quickly distracted by the books they saw in the new release shelves. They quickly rushed through the shelves, ensuring the woman wasn't there before sitting down in a corner with their new collection of books, and began reading.

They were there for about an hour, when Hope decided they should check out before one of the others came looking for them and realized they hadn't been searching. They were on their way ot Hope's car, which was actually one of Xavier's cars, but she had been given permission to use it.

They had just closed the trunk, when they saw Logan and Laura coming out of the diner down the street. They quickly rushed up to report they had found nothing at the library, and the four then decided to head home, before Erik could catch up with Logan again.


	6. High school

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution

Chapter** Six**

"High school"

**High school**** : Julian and Jamie -**

Julian and Jamie arrived at Bayville High, and looked around the grounds for a moment, before Jamie asked. "Are we allowed to be here, since we aren't students?"

"I dunno. But we gotta look around, otherwise Jean could be here causing trouble and we wouldn't know. Then Logan and the teachers would blame us for not doing our jobs, and we'll end up with extra danger room sessions. Nobody wants extra danger room sessions. No one." Julian replied. "SO we have to try to look around at least."

Jamie agreed, and they walked inside. The pair spent the next few minutes peering into classrooms, and searching for Jean. This grew boring quickly however, and Julian began wondering why he cared if they decided he was irresponsible again. By the time they reached the end of the second hallway, Jamie was dragging behind, bored and distracted, and Julian was barely glancing anymore.

Which is how they were surprised when the Vice Principle caught up to them, and demanded to know why they were there. Both boys, startled, turned to the man , before Julian stated. "We are looking for our teacher, Miss Grey."

"Yeah, we have been looking for her everywhere but she doesn't seem to be here. "Jamie added.

"She is missing, and we know she most likely intends to return, because she left her son, but if we don't find her before the police, then Logan will flip out over the salesmen, and they were put us back on high alert, which can't happen because I'm supposed to take Laura to the movies tonight, they are playing the newest action movie, which I think she'll really like. Oh my God, Jamie! What if she went to the movies, and we're just wasting our time here at the school? I mean think about it, would you come here if you didn't have to be here?" Julian said.

"You're right, so lets go over to the theater to see if that's where she went, quick before she finds more neckties!" Jamie replied, as both boys headed toward the door.

"No Logan and Laura were searching the theater, they probably already found her and are on their way home, let's just go home and wait for them there." Julian replied.

"But if they haven't found her yet, then they'll yell at us for being there instead of out searching."

"That's why we are going to sneak in, that way they won't call us to a meeting either, then when we get hungry, we can sneak back out and come in the front door. We'll say we spent the whole day searching, and they won't be mad that we didn't find her."

"That could work, just as long as Xavier doesn't notice us, and we stay quiet! "Jamie said. "Oh we should go hang out in Laura's room."

"Why would we invade my girlfriend's room? Are you trying to get me in trouble with her? _**Or**_ Logan? If they smell me in there, I'm dead! Laura will think I was spying on her, she would be very angry with me, after all it's really really rude to spy on your girlfriend! Who does that? That would be like if I kidnapped her and used her for some strange mission I didn't even care about as an excuse to spend time with her. That's not something you do with a girlfriend, that's something you do with a girl you want to be your girlfriend. Plus she values her privacy. If she thought I were snooping through her things, it would cause a huge fight, and then we wouldn't go to the movies tonight. And if we don't go to the movies tonight, she won't subtly remind me of our upcoming anniversary. If she doesn't remind me of our upcoming anniversary then I'll forget it's next Wednesday. If I forget that it's next Wednesday, I won't remember to go pick up her present. If I forget to pick up her present, she'll be angry with me all over again, and there will be no chance of her taking the present later, and I'll still owe the store money, and she'll probably break up with me. Then I would be heartbroken and spend all my time hiding in my room listening to bad break up music until Jonothon got sick of it, and he would come over and steal my MP3 player speakers, we would end up in a huge fight, resulting in damage to the third floor, and I would be grounded again. " Julian said.

"Yes but-"Jamie started.

"_**And**__,_ if Logan found out I was in Laura's room, he would flip out thinking we violated some rule in his stupid book, which then would lead to more classes and more rules added to the book. He would most likely order another round of pregnancy tests, which would lead to all of the kids being angry with us for causing Logan to go nuts again, Laura would be angry with me, because I was grounded so we couldn't go to the movies tonight, and she wouldn't be able to remind me of our anniversary, and-" Julian continued.

"Julian, you already said all of that part. Plus I know how to hide in Laura's room without getting caught, all you have to do is wear her perfume, I do it all the time when I'm hiding from Logan or Remy, because they never look in Laura's room, because they don't think anyone would hide in there. Plus she has the best game setup in the house. It's seriously awesome, I'm sure you've seen it. Then when we are ready to 'come home' we take a quick shower, and sneak downstairs, run around in the woods for a couple minutes, and Logan notices nothing." Jamie replied.

"Well I suppose that could work...wait, why were you in Laura's room before anyway? And why have I never heard about this before? _And_ why shouldn't I kick your butt right now?" Julian said.

"I know where Laura keeps her perfume." Jamie said. "...and her diary."

"**James Maddox! You better not have read my girlfriend's diary, or I will **_**kill**_** you right here!" **Julian yelled. " No wait, I'll just tell Logan, and he'll do it for me."

Jamie gulped, trying to decide the best way of answering this question, after all, he really hadn't ever read Laura's diary. He knew where it was, because it was right next to her perfume. But now that he thought about it, Julian was probably going to freak out anyway, because she kept both with her pajamas. Jamie thought before now, there was a huge difference between pajamas and underwear, after all, people came to breakfast in the pajamas often. He was worried maybe it was different not though, because he had been wrong about Julian wanting to hide in her room, and about him wanting to know about the diary...maybe Jamie could subtly divide, run up to her room, move her perfume and diary, before Julian noticed, then do the same before she came home. It was doable...maybe.

All he had to do was keep his mouth from betraying him, which recently had been happening a lot. "I swear I never read her diary, and I never would invade her drawers aside from the pajama drawer she keeps her perfume and diary." Jamie said. Before smacking himself on the forehead since his mouth did it again.

Somehow though Julian seemed to calm down with this promise, and they headed back to the mansion, to go with Jamie's plan...though some part of Jamie was worried Julian was setting him up somehow. Julian never just got over things. He would pretend he was over something, and wait until someone had relaxed, then he would do something scary and horrible to them.

As they reached the car however, Jamie decided that was Future-Jamie's problem and he shouldn't worry about it.


	7. Mall and Park

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution

**Chapter Seven**

"Mall and Park"

_**Mall: Peter and Jonothon -**_

Peter and Jonothon arrived at the mall with a plan. They were going to stick together, and search every shop, and possible hiding place in the mall. Well except for the restrooms, and the employee areas, and the arcade...the arcade annoyed Peter, and Jonothon was certain Jean would avoid it...also they decided not to search any of the 'lady clothes' stores, both were embarrassed by the idea. After a moment they both agreed to skip the food court as well, because it was likely to be far to crowded to actually spot anyone anyway.

So with their amended list, that actually now listed about a third of the mall, they headed off in search of Jean. They first went to the pet store, because clearly that would be the best place to look for Jean after all girls love baby animals...at least Paige and Kitty did, so they assumed all girls did, though now that they thought about it they weren't sure if all girls likes baby animals, and it was possible Jean didn't, in which case they would have to think of the next most likely place she would be, which wouldn't be easy, so they hoped she was here.

Peter spotted a slender redheaded woman in the back of the store, and they both rushed forward before Jean could slip away, only to discover that the woman was not Jean, in fact up close she looked nothing like Jean at all. They apologized and walked away embarrassed before deciding the best place to look would clearly be the book store.

The bookstore too, was a bust. Jonothon though he had seen Jean in the store, but it turned out it was a store clerk...who's hair was actually brown...and was a guy. Peter thought about asking how Jonothon had mistaken the clerk for Jean, but decided he really wasn't one to judge after the pet store. Jonothon though had ran from the store in his embarrassment, which may have had something to do with the way he approached the clerk to begin with.

He rushed up to the clerk, grabbing his shoulder while stating, very loudly. "You have nerve Lady hanging out in the mall after ditching your kid, and making us look all over for you." When the clerk turned around, confused, Jonothon realized his mistake. It was all Peter could do not to laugh as he apologized to the clerk.

After that, they sat on a bench trying to decide where to search next, when they saw a few police officers showing a picture around near by. The guys panicked, as an officer approached them. He held out the picture and asked. "Excuse but have you seen this woman?"

"No!" Jonothon exclaimed. "We have never seen her before in our lives. Why would we know her? Are you accusing us of something? You can't prove anything!"

The officer blinked at Jonothon's outburst, as Peter stated calmly. "We haven't officer. We only just arrived ourselves."

Jonothon nodded enthusiastically, and jumped from the bench. "Peter! The hair salon!" before running in that direction.

"Is your friend alright?" The officer asked.

"He isn't really my friend, as his teacher that would be highly inappropriate. Teachers and students aren't equals, and therefore should not be friends. However, as I am not the Headmaster, he isn't my ward either. Though since he is currently in my care for the excursion he is likely considered my ward at the moment, I really should follow him, as he is my responsibility, especially if Ms Grey is here and as dangerous as you assume she is, though I am not certain she is dangerous either. This entire thing is very tiring and confusing, so if you'll excuse me, I need to be going." Peter said as he walked away.

The officer stared after them, shaking his head, before he remembered they cut him off before he could name the suspect or explain that she was considered dangerous so not to approach her. With a sigh, he called the lead detective to explain what just happened, and that they were headed toward the hair salon.

Meanwhile, Jonothon reached the second level just in time to see a redhead enter a store. Without looking at the sign, Jonothon rushed after her, grabbing her elbow stating. "Ms. Grey, we really should be going, it isn't the best place for you to hide out right now."

"Excuse me, sir?" The woman replied, and Jonothon realized, one that it was the woman from the pet store, and two, they were in one of the 'lady clothes' stores that Peter and he decided to avoid. Turning red with embarrassment Jonothon rushed from the store, knocking over a mannequin and a rack of clothing on his way, before running face first into Peter's chest.

"What were you doing in there?" Peter asked, as they walked quickly toward the salon.

"Never mind, false lead. " Jonothon replied as they walked into the door.

They looked around the room quickly, seeing several women and a few men in the chairs, they sighed, this would take a few minutes. They walked up and down the rows, looking at each patron, until the manager came over to them and asked them to leave.

The detective and officer from downstairs entered just as Jonothon and Peter walked back toward the door, defeated in that they couldn't find Jean in here either. They saw the officer from downstairs, and both ran quickly to the back of the store looking for a place to hide, as the detective relaxed slightly when he saw them. At least they weren't the ones he ran into this morning, though with the officer's explaination of their behavior, he assumed they were from the same place.

Peter looked around for a way out, While Jonothon looked for a distraction. Finally, as Peter saw a door leading to the employee hallway, Jonothon thought of a way to lose the police. He quickly lit a piece of paper on fire with a lighter he had found on the kitchen counter this morning, and held it up to the sprinkler head above him.

As a shrill alarm blared, and the sprinkler system went off, Peter and Jonothon slipped through the door, and into the Employee area. As soon as the door closed behind them, they realized they were in one of the areas they had decided to leave alone.

The two searched for another exit quickly, and five minutes later they were walking down the main stairs on their way to the parking lot. They had decided the search was dangerous and pointless, so they were going home. After all, clearly with the police there, Jean would have left herself a long time ago...plus they were both hungry and didn't feel up to braving the food court.

**Park: Kitty and Paige-**

Kitty and Paige arrived at the park, where they quickly looked around, and decided there was no way Jean was there. No one was in the park at all at the moment so she couldn't even be hiding in a crowd. They sat on a bench near they empty playground and Paige looked at her watch.

"How long do you think we have to sit here, before it counts as thoroughly looking?" Paige asked.

"I don't know, not long." Kitty replied. " This is totally ridiculous! You know Jean, like , totally went to the Mall, but we get sent to the park, cause Logan doesn't trust us to stay on task at the mall. It's not true."

"I agree, we could go there and still remember what we are doing!" Paige replied. "We should go over to the Mall, and find her. Then we can prove to Logan he's the only one with a shopping problem."

"We should. If we leave right now, we could probably catch up with Petey and Jono." Kitty said, standing up.

"What if Logan catches us though?" Paige asked.

"We tell him the truth, we finished our assiment, and went to help the guys with theirs. It was totally unfair to expect the guys to do the whole mall anyway. It's huge, and what about the ladies room, or the Lingerie store? I don't know about Jono, but Pete won't even look in it's direction." Kitty said.

"Yeah, Jono's the same way. We really should go help them. The four of us together can find her quickly." Paige replied. "Plus, y'know, spotting Jean in a crowd can be hard sometimes I'm sure."

"Exactly!" Kitty replied. " And our desire to go has absolutely nothing to do with the blue light sale this afternoon."

"Of course not." Paige replied. "Of course if we managed to find a few good bargains, it's not the end of the world either, as long as we do it while looking for Jean."

Now rationalized, they head in the direction of the mall, content that they will have everything covered if Logan catches them there. Then there was the fact that Logan had been banned from going to the mall during one of his interventions, so he couldn't catch them, unless he was there himself when he wasn't supposed to be. SO while they had a valid excuse, he wouldn't, therefore he would just let it go.

They arrived a the mall, and went in search of the best sales...Jean, they went in search of Jean, at the best sales. They were on their way through the third store, now laden with lots of bags, and hoping to run into the guys soon. The guys could help them carry their bags, and they were getting heavy.

A police officer approached them, as they peered into the lingerie shop, wondering what had happened, and asked if they had seen Jean, showing them her picture. Kitty then suddenly remembered what they were supposed to be doing, while Paige noticed a commotion coming from the Salon, as a handful of now soaked woman and men came out complaining, just as the fire alarm sounded, and over the loud speaker they were asked to leave the Mall for their safty.

They quickly slipped away from the officer, as the crowd swarmed around them, barely missing the sight of Jonothon and Peter sneaking out of the employee area. The girls wondered what could have happened, and if Jean was the cause, before they decided not to mention to Logan what had happened at the Mall.

Then they decided not mention they had come to the Mall at all. Then they realized they still had dozens of shopping bags with them, so they needed to hide the evidence. So they decided to drive home quickly, intending to sneak into the mansion, unload and hide their bags, sneak back out of the mansion, and come back in, letting everyone know they just arrived.

With their plan in place they headed home, not noticing that The guys, the LeBeaus, and the Js were all sneaking back to the mansion as well.


	8. The Mansion

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution

**Chapter Eight**

"The Mansion"

**Mansion Grounds: Hank and Angelo-**

Hank and Angelo began their search as soon as the others left. They began in the woods, searching the entire area slowly until they reached the back fence, with nothing to show for it but twigs in Hank's fur and Angelo's very scary encounter with a family of squirrels. Angelo had come screaming toward Hank, who had asked him what happened, but all Angelo would say about the encounter was "So many squirrels" over and over again.

After Angelo had calmed down slightly, they made their way back toward the house, and made sure to carefully check the daycare center, as well as the mostly constructed teacher's apartments...Which Hank made a mental not to ask Logan about, he had banned the construction crew from the grounds a few weeks ago when Wade convinced him they were actually Salesmen in disguise... they then headed into the mansion itself.

They started the inside search with Jean's suite, which was empty, though there was a very strange memorial to Scott in Jean bedroom. There were about a dozen pictures of Scott hanging on the wall, written in permanent marker around them were phrases such as " Liar, Violator" and then strangely others said things such as " RIP, Forever missed." Angelo and Hank slowly backed out of her room, once they were clear, and turned wide eyed to Hank.

"She really is crazy, isn't she?" Angelo asked as they walked up the stairs, as they had decided to check the dorms next, and save the rest of the teacher's wing for last.

"She appears to be divided in her feelings towards Scott yes. "Hank said. "I believe something similar happened with her before, not with this turn out, but it was almost as if she had two minds."

"What happened then?" Angelo asked, having never heard any of this before.

"It is forbidden as per the Book to speak of it."Hank said.

"Then how do know if it's happening again?"

"We were there."

"But-"

"No." Hank said. "it's too horrific...worse than Jamie on Halloween."

Angelo shuddered at the idea, and quickly dropped the subject, as they reached the third floor. Once there they divided up, Angelo checking the empty boys' dorms, while Hank checked the girls'. Hank had decided it would be wrong to send the boy into the girls' rooms, even if only four of the rooms were currently occupied, and all on the second floor.

Everything was as it should be in the unoccupied dorms, dust covers over everything and curtains closed until they would be needed again. Angelo was expecting it, but it was still creepy, like one of those old ghost movies they like to watch on Slumber Party night. He was in fact, so convinced that it was like that, that when he accidentally bumped into a table, and a small cloud of dust rose, he screamed and ran from the room.

Hank found him hiding in the boys' bathroom, in one of the shower stalls, with a plunger raised like a sword. Before Hank could ask if he was alright, Angelo screamed a second time smacking his teacher across the head with the plunger and attempting to run from the room. However he stepped on a bottle of handsoap that he had knocked down when grabbing the plunger, and it gushed all over the floor.

Angelo, in his panic, didn't notice, and stepped right into the puddle of soap as he ran by...and slid screaming into the sinks. He stood again, groaning, before spotting something in the mirror, and attempted his escape, this time sliding into one of the toilet stalls, breaking the door.

By this time, Hank groaned and sat up, rubbing his head and eying the now broken plunger. He slowly climbed to his feet, and looked around for the frightened teen. He found Angelo quickly, who had given up and was laying sprawled on the toilet for his fate. "This floor is clear, we should move on." Hank said, deciding that asking what happened would likely end in more pain, for them both.

They divided the same way when they reached the second floor, though after what happened upstairs, Hank decided to have Angelo check the girls' dorms. Hank then headed toward the boys without a second glance, still rubbing his head, as Angelo protested weakly.

Hank made quick work of the boys rooms, the only thing of note he noticed was that Julian seemed to have increased his garden gnome collection recently, either that or he was now displaying them all. Hank decided to never mention it to Wade...or Logan, but he did wonder if Remy was still doing his room inspections, because Remy had never mentioned the display.

Jamie's room was a wreck, but Hank was used to that as well, and it wasn't actually dirty per say, more like littered with half finished projects of some kind or another. Hank again decided not to worry about it, especially after entering Jonothon's room.

Jonothon seemed like a neat person, he really did, so it was shocking for Hank to enter the room. The floor was littered with empty soda cans and chip bags, there were discarded games and movies all over the floor. The bed was covered with heaped uniforms, so many in fact, Hank wondered how the boy managed to sleep in it. He also wondered if the boy even knew which were clean. They needed to do something about this, he would have to talk to Remy when the other man came home.

Angelo's room, was a slightly cleaner version of Jonothon's and Hank was actually grateful over how clean Julian's had been by the time he was done. Julian was insane, they all know this, but he was organized.

The empty rooms gave no sign of the missing woman, and Hank quickly checked the bathrooms, before heading back to the stairs to wait for Angelo.

Angelo meanwhile, was embarrassed to be in the girls' side. He was quickly checking the rooms, while attempting to not look at any of the girls things. He started with the empty dorms, which were similar to the rooms upstairs, before going to the occupied rooms.

Angelo walked first into Rahne's room, where he quickly looked under the bed and in the closet before walking out and carefully shutting the door. He repeated this process with Hope and Paige's rooms, just as quickly, before opening Laura's door intending to do the same.

He stood shocked in the doorway, as he spotted Julian and Jamie in the room. Julian was still half out of the window while Jamie was standing at Laura's dresser with his hand in her top drawer, a bottle of perfume clutched in his fist as he quickly pulled his hand out.

"What are you doing?" Angelo demanded aghast.

"Hiding." Jamie replied. "We finished our search but don't want to be sent back out, so we're hiding in Laura's room, because no one would look for us in here."

"So why are you in her dresser, and why do you have her perfume?" Angelo questioned as he quickly looked under the bed and in the closet.

"To hide our scent so Laura and Logan don't know we were in here. Are you going to tell?" Julian stated.

"Nope. I saw nothing. That way when Laura finds out about this, I won't get my butt kicked too." Angelo replied, as he started toward the door.

He joined Hank downstairs quickly, and they headed toward the teacher's dorms. Hank and Angelo searched all but for two suites: The LeBeaus, which was locked tight and had a scary message on the door- Rogue's usual threats of violence if anyone entered, and Logan's, because who would be dumb enough to go into Logan's room? Logan didn't even bother to shut his door, yet they never went past the doorway. With both of these rooms, they yelled in "Jean if you're in there you should come out now."

They came across Charles when they searched the offices. Charles was calmly doing a crossword puzzle (which he claimed was the budget). He asked them kindly what they were doing, however they both insisted they were playing a complex game of Hide and Seek. Charles shrugged and waived them away, stating as they left. "Jean's somewhere in the house, you're on the right path."

Excited they were close, the two divided again, quickly checking all of the public rooms of the house. They saw no sign of her though, and were sitting on the stairs, trying to decide what to do next when the others began trickling in.


	9. Hide and Seek

Disclaimer: I do not own

**Chapter Nine**

" Hide and Seek"

Everyone regrouped, they tried to decide what to do next. Hank reported what Charles had said about Jean being somewhere in the house, but when Logan had tried to ask the man where she was Charles replied. "You are playing Hide and Seek, if I were to tell you where she is hiding, that would be cheating."

"Chuck...we need to find her, it's been hours." Logan reasoned.

"Then you must search harder." Charles replied as he finished his third puzzle of the day. "She is right here, you only need look."

"Chuck, I didn't want to have to bother you with this, but-" Logan began.

"The police were here earlier inquiring into Scott's questionable death, in a panic Jean asked Emma to watch her son, while she ran an errand. Meanwhile you and the others scared the detectives away, but when Jean didn't turn up you began your own search here in the mansion and all over town, which you have now abandoned and are hoping I'll just tell you where she is hiding." Charles replied.

"How did you- Never mind, yes that's it, so if you would tell me where she is, so we can stop searching." Logan replied.

"She's in the house, you must search harder, if I told you where she was that would be cheating. " Charles replied.

Logan groaned. After staring at the other man for another few minutes, he headed back out to the others where he stated. "Okay, Chuck says she's somewhere on the grounds. That's good enough for now, we've wasted enough time on this search. Everyone return to your duties, and she'll come out when she's hungry enough."

Grumbling over the wasted time everyone went their separate ways. Logan dragged Wade with him into his office to discuss their next move and the school's security issues, while the kids all returned to the TV room to watch a movie Peter and Kitty took Meredith and Tiny for a walk, Wanda went to go lay down for a while. John and William, along with Emma Megan and Nathan went to lunch, and the LeBeaus decided to go put the kids down for a nap, and take a break from the crowd.

~o~O~o~

Jean was certain the search had ended and that the police had left hours ago, yet she continued to hide in the back of Remy and Rogue's closet. She wasn't sure if she was hiding in here to avoid questions or because she was afraid thy were going to just turn her over to the authorities, but she wasn't ready to come out of hiding yet.

The LeBeaus' closet was the best place in the mansion to hide. Logan's room was no good, because he would smell you as soon as he came in, but the LeBeaus were rarely in their bedroom during the day, and no one dared search their suite but them. Jamie knew this, he his in here frequently, whenever it was Logan he was trying to avoid, or anyone other than Remy or Rogue.

Laura's room was his back up plan, but he preferred Rogue's whenever possible, because even when she caught him, she would just roll her eyes and tell him he was to old to hide like this.

Jean was aware of this, which is what she was hoping for, that even if Rogue discovered her, it would be a similar reaction to the one she gave Jamie. Jean, of course, didn't factor in the almost sibling like relationship Rogue had with Jamie. In that even though she would chase him, and yell at him, she was also very protective of the boy.

Soon though, Jean had lost any chance of changing her mind regarding her hiding place, because she heard them enter the sitting room. " Shoot." she thought to herself, as the sounds of footsteps came closer.

She risked a quick peek through the cracked door, and saw Remy and Kaitlyn pass through on the way to the bathroom. "Shoot, again." She thought, now certain that escape was impossible. The only ways out of the room were through the sitting room, through the bathroom (though that led to the nursery where Rogue would be any minute) or out of the window.

Before Jean could decide what to do next, she heard them pass back through the room again. Jean was sure they were putting the kids down for a nap, so if she waited a few minutes, she may be able to slip out while they were in the other room.

Jean crept silently forward, intent on checking the crack again to see if anyone was still in the room. She held her breath and pressed her eye to the opening...and screamed. On the other side, pressed to the door, was a single tiny green eye.

"Hi." Kaitlyn said brightly, as Jean screamed.

Before Jean could react, Remy and Rogue rushed into the room, and Rogue yanked her daughter into her arms as Remy yanked open the closet door, cards drawn.

"Ummm. Hi." Jean said weakly to the couple.

"What the Hel-k are you doing in here?" Remy demanded, decharging the cards.

"Hide and Seek?" Jean replied. "You win."

"Get out now!" Rogue said through clinched teeth. "Don't ever let me catch you spying on my family again."

"I wasn't spying, I was hiding." Jean said.

"In _**my**_ closet. Just feet from _**my**_ children! Get out!" Rogue replied, pointing toward the door. "And don't think for a moment Logan won't hear about this invasion of privacy."

Before Jean could move or protest, Logan and Wade came rushing into the room, Logan's claws drawn and Wade's swords in hand. Wade relaxed slightly when he saw Jean, But Logan continued to growl.

"Umm, Hi Logan." Jean said, trying to sound innocent.

"What are you doing in here? This is a clear violation of the Book." Logan replied. "Get to my office, I'll meet you there."

Jean,defeated slowly stood and walked from the room, turning around at the door to apologize to a still glaring Rogue and Remy.

After she was led from the room, and Logan apologized for not realizing she was in there, Remy relocked their door while stating. "We need a better lock. We really do, or better yet, Logan can finally allow the apartments to be built."

"Well, he did allow all of the suites to be enlarged." Rogue replied, as she settled Kaitie into her bed.

"We need a bigger space, Logan knows that, if he hadn't decided the construction crew were spies, it would be done already." Remy answered.

"True." Rogue replied, as they walked out of the bedroom and sat on the couch. "Oh, my mother called earlier. While you were getting Kaite ready for her nap. She wants us to come over a talk to her."

" Three guesses why. "Remy groaned as his cell phone rang. He glanced at it before hitting the reject button. "And he talked to Jean Luc as well. Wonderful."

"I'd love to believe they were actually worried about us, with Jean losing it and all, but it them." Rogue said.

"I know. Erik has a big mouth though." Remy replied. "I'll deal with them later."

They decided not to worry ab out their parents, or Jean until after they took a nap, and went to lie down, while the babies were sleeping. Before either one of them could drift off however, Logan called another meeting.

Quickly grabbing the baby monitor, they headed to the meeting, while grumbling about never getting enough sleep around here. They met Wanda in the hallway, obviously having the same feelings for Logan, and they made it to the meeting, just as everyone else arrived.


	10. The Phoenix Rising Prevention Plan

Disclaimer :I do not own the X-men, X-men Evolution, or Deadpool

**"Chapter Ten"**

"Phoenix Rising Prevention Plan"

Logan called the meeting to order when everyone was there, except for Jean and Nathan. No one was surprised by her absence, most were still unaware she had been found. Many were surprised however to find a perfectly sober Xavier in the meeting right next to Logan. More surprising, was that as soon as the room settled, Logan sat with the rest of them and waited for Charles to begin.

"As many of you remember, we had an indecent occur a few years ago, that is now forbidden to speak of, as per the Book. It involved Jean and her loss of control." Charles began, there was a quiet murmuring among those who did remember either because they were in the team or were near by at the time. "

"Those of us who remember this event, remember how we were able to bring it under control last time, however."Charles continued.

"No." Logan and Remy both stated at the same time, causing confusion among the students and relief the teachers.

"If you would allow me to continue-" Xavier tried again.

"No." Remy replied. "It ain't happening."

"We ain't got Summers anymore, and the last thing any of us want is for Rogue to go Pheonix pregnant." Logan replied. "It could happen Chuck and you know it."

"Exactly which is why we need to watch Jean, watch her for any sign of stress, or odd behavior." Charles replied.

"Does singing happily to herself while cutting the blossoms off of all the roses in the west garden count?" Julian asked.

"Yes that would count, when did you see her doing this Julian?" Logan asked.

"Right now, you can see her out there." Julian replied, pointing in the direction of Jean, who was working steadily on the third rose bush.

"This may be something as well." Hope replied quietly. "Weird things happen all the time, so I usually ignore them, and I probably wouldn't have ever remembered except you said to watch for odd behavior. I don't want to sound rude or anything, so if it's completely normal let me know, but it really was kind of scary at the time. Then I thought I as being melodramatic, and it was nothing. It was nothing compared to a firestarting baby, which let's face it is scary, even if none of us like to say it."

"What is it Hope?" Logan asked, rubbing his head.

"Well, like I said, it may be nothing, but the other day I went to get a drink from the kitchen, and Ms Grey was floating in the center of the room, while things flew all over the place, then when she noticed me everything went back to normal and she acted like nothing happened. I know that all of us have odd powers and all, but it was almost like she wasn't even aware that she had been doing it, which is what made it scary, though now that I say it out loud it doesn't really sound like that big of a deal, so maybe we should just forget about it." Hope rushed out before sitting back down.

"Okay. So it's starting again." Logan replied. "We need to figure out the trigger, and we need to keep an eye on her. SO for the purpose of preventing anything from going wrong, I am suspending a rule from the Book. We need to talk about the Phoenix, and how we can stop it. Or preferably, prevent it from happening to begin with."

With that Logan took over the meeting, pulling out a long used chart, and began his speech. "I made this chart years ago, hoping it would never see the light of day. "

Everyone stared as he unrolled it with flourish. "Phoenix Rising Prevention Plan?" Jonothon questioned.

"Yes, prevention is key!" Logan stated. "We need to do everything in our power to prevent another flare up of the Phoenix. We must keep Jean calm, and keep her under constant supervision."

"How?" Emma asked. "If she is being supervised it will annoy her, which will prevent us from keeping her calm, however if we keep her calm then there is no way to watch her."

"That's where the boys come in." Logan replied. "Julian and Jamie will be keeping an eye on Jean who will be told she is keeping an eye on them. John you are to watch the boys, watching Jean, watching the boys, to make sure everyone is still behaving. Remy, I know it's a lot to ask with all of your other duties, but I need you to watch John, watching the boys, watching Jean, watching the boys. Does everyone understand the plan?"

"One thing. Why now? I mean why is she going crazy now, it makes no sense." Wanda asked, shifting uncomfortable, though at this stage she is never comfortable.

"I believe I may have the answer to that question." Hank replied. "I believe she may be suffering from a hormone imbalance that in turn is causing an imbalance in her already fragile emotional state. I believe that much like last time, Jean informed Scott of her condition and he reacted improperly, which is why she in turn has said nothing to the members of the staff since her return."

Everyone stared blankly at Hank for a moment, before Rogue rolled her eyes and stated. "He said she pregnant and Scott freaked out, so she went pyscho."

Everyone stared at Rogue then turned their attention to Hank who confirmed that was what he meant. Hank agreed that Rogue was correct. This of course set off Wade and Logan's panic, as they realized that Jean _**might**_ be pregnant.

Wade set off the alarm, while Rogue and Wanda glared, and walked from the room to calm their children, and Kitty settled Meredith. Emma sighed, and stood with Megan who had only stirred through the sound, and the kids all sank in their seats, preparing themselves for another lecture.

"We were lax Logan, and this snuck up on us. How did we not see the signs, this is terrible. I have been so focused on the impending dangers of the Elves I nearly forgot the Baby threat! **How could I have made such a grave error as to forget our worse threat?! I don't deserve to wear this mask! "**Wade removes his mask, throwing it on the floor, to reveal an identical mask underneath." **We have been blind! Logan ! This is terrible, I nearly forgot in our distraction from this Phoenix threat, but I saw just today, at the hospital they have an entire **_**team**_** of people working to further the baby apocalypse!"**

"**They have **_**what?!" **_Logan screamed. **"Wade, Peter, you are our only hope for balance! Kitty, Emma you must become mothers again, we need the karma! This is bad, terrible, the worst news we've received in months! This is **_**worse**_** than the police searching for Jean, or Jean going insane, or dare I say it, it may be worse than the salesmen! Hank are you certain of your findings?"**

"No Logan at this time it is theory only." Hank replied, as Wade and Logan slightly relaxed. "I would have to run tests to be certain."

"Well then, that's what we'll do." Logan replied. "And to ensure she doesn't feel singled out or stressed, we will run the tests on everyone in the house. There handled. Boys report to your duties, every demissed." Logan stated, before gathering his charts and leaving the room.


	11. Busted

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men, X-men Evolution, or Deadpool **

**Chapter Eleven**

**"Busted"**

Jean came in from tending the garden and washed her hands while humming softly, when the boys slipped into the kitchen behind her. Before she could ask if they needed anything Logan walked into the room as well, and said. "Oh good Jean, I've been looking for you. Hank needs to run a quick physical on everyone, very routine, for our insurance. You and Nathan should go down right away, to avoid the crowd. "

Jean nodded, and Logan turned to the boys, instructing them to go down as well. Jamie opened his mouth, prepared to protest the need for a pregnancy test, but Julian clamped a hand over Jamie's mouth and agreed for them both, before dragging Jamie from the room. Julian assumed if she bolted Logan could handle it at the moment.

"That reminds me." Logan said as they both stared after the boys. "Since you are only on the roster on Fridays right now, I would like you to keep an eye on those two, especially if they leave the house. I think they may be up to something again."

Jean agreed and went to get Nathan and then go to see Hank. By the time Jean arrived downstairs, everyone else was already standing in line and looking grumpy. John and Wanda were standing right in front of Jean, John holding William. Remy and Rogue, along with Kaitlyn and Olivier were in front of John and Wanda. Like John, Remy was holding Olivier, and Rogue was holding Kaitlyn's hand. Then there was Peter,Kitty, and Meredith. Meredith was babbling in Kitty's arms, to Megan who was right in front of her peeking over Wade's shoulder while Emma tried to keep the line of teenagers still. Jonothon,Paige,Angelo, and Hope were all talking to each other loudly, while Jamie and Julian were playing with a bean bag tossing it back and forth. Laura stood waiting calmly, while Logan held Rahne in place, as she tried to make a break for it whenever he relaxed his grip on her arm.

"It ain't that bad kid." Logan said to the girl, who just shook her head and pouted over the entire ordeal.

"I hate doctor visits." Rahne whined, when Logan caught her for the third time.

"Everyone hates doctor visits." Logan said. "You don't see me,Wade or Remy running do you? "

Rahne shook her head, as Wade cut in with a long and descriptive version of what experiments were preformed by Weapon X. Rahne grew paler and paler as Wade talked, and the other children began to twitch at the idea. Logan and Remy both tried to cut Wade off, seeing what was going to happen next, as Emma stomped on his foot, but he just kept going, ending with. "And that's how they extract a person's skeleton then return it with out killing them."

A heavy silence fell on the crowd. Logan glared at Wade while the mothers all hugged their babies, and fathers shielded the families at the idea. The teens all did their best to hide pressed against the wall, and Logan growled out. "There is no way Hank would do anything like that."

Logan however, relaxed his grip again, distracted by the idea of strangling Wade, and Rahne slipped out of his reach. The girl then screamed and ran from the crowd yelling behind. "**You'll never take me!"**

Logan glared once more at the oblivious former mercenary, before running after the girl. The other teens now crept closer to the teachers, attempting to hide in their shadows, except for Laura, who hadn't moved an inch since she arrived, nor did she show any sign of hearing what Wade had said. Hank came out of the lab just then, and noticed the children and parents all cowering away from them. He guesses quickly that Wade had been telling more Weapon X horror stories, and actually wished Wade would tell one of his 'in another universe' tales.

Hank was divided between Jean and Wanda, Jean because she was the true target, and Wanda because she was due in just two weeks. Eventually, he decided on calling them both in, while explaining they were going by who had been here longest, but he wanted Wanda to sit as soon as possible. Both women accepted this answer, and were taken into the lab.

A quick physical and blood sample later they were on their way as Hank called in more people. Wanda accompanied Jean upstairs, and invited her in to have the boys play together. Jean agreed and Wanda sighed with relief. She was the only other person upstairs at the moment and didn't really want to wander around behind Jean until the others were done.

~o~O~o~

After the physicals, everyone was free to do what they wanted the rest of the afternoon. Since afternoon was actually almost over now, most of them decided to go watch a movie in the TV room, however Jean wanted to go shopping.

Julian and Jamie quickly remembered they too wanted to go to the local shopping center, and John and Remy remembered some errands they had to run, so Jean drove the boys with her to the store, while John and Remy followed a few minutes behind.

Jean and the boys entered the store, and Julian followed closely behind Jean. When Jean asked what he was doing his response was. "Logan said that if we went out with you we had to stick to you. If we don't stick to you then we will be grounded. If we are grounded, then I can't take Laura to the movies tonight. If I can't take Laura to the movies tonight she won't remind me of our anniversary-"

"You really don't need to hear the entire story." Jamie interrupted. "Trust me, I've heard it like five times today. The point is we have to be supervised, cause Logan doesn't trust us."

"Fine then." Jean replied, sounding slightly annoyed, but continuing on with the boys. After all Logan had asked her to keep an eye on them.

John and Remy walked into the store a moment later, and split up, so that they would look less suspicious if Jean were to spot either one of them. The four guys slowly followed her through out the store, and the store next to it as well, and all four were beginning to grow bored. Why did she have to go into every section of every store? Remy, John, and Julian had all been shopping with their girlfriends or wives, and none of them took nearly this long.

John was actually starting to feel bad for Peter, since Kitty was Jean's favorite shopping partner. He began to wonder how anyone could stand this kind of torture. Julian and Jamie were feeling the same way, John could tell.

He quickly looked around to see if Remy was as bored as the rest of them, but spotted Remy sitting on a bench across the store. Sitting next to him was a pretty blond lady, and it appeared to John that Remy was flirting with her!

"_He better be robbing that girl."_ John thought as he watched Remy talk to the girl. John glanced around to see where the others were, and realized the boys had spotted Remy at the same time he had...and Jean was nowhere in sight.

John was divided between saying something to his friend and finding Jean. The answer came to him quickly when he spotted Jean slipping out of the store. Gesturing to the boys, he rushed after her, the boys right behind him.

They found her in the parking lot, next to Remy's car about to slash the tires, which told John she saw Remy talking to that girl too. "Hey." he said as they walked up to her. "Don't do that. I'll be stranded."

"Not if you ride back with us." Julian reasoned

"Good point." John replied, as he climbed into Jean's car. The boys quickly climbed in as well, and Jean joined them a moment later.

"We need to call a meeting as soon as we get home, everyone but Rogue." Jean stated. "We need to take care of this before Rogue finds out, or Remy does something stupid."

"All he did was talk to that lady though." Jamie said from the back seat next to John.

"Exactly!" said the other three.

Jamie sat back confused, but then he usually was by their behavior. He didn't think Remy actually did anything wrong, because Remy talked to people all the time. All of them talked to people all the time, he really didn't get it. Hopefully they could explain it to him later, maybe at the meeting.


	12. A chart for everything

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men:Evolution or Deapool

**Chapter Twelve**

"A chart for everything"

That fact that John returned with Jean and the boys did not go unnoticed, Logan walked up to ask right away, but instead of answering they all told him they needed to have a meeting right away. Rogue had just left a few minutes before they arrived, with her kids, so this was the perfect time for the meeting, as far as they were concerned.

Everyone gathered quickly, and as soon as everyone was seated John cleared his throat. "We discovered something very grave and terrible while shopping today." John began" Something so terrible it seems impossible to believe. I have a hard time believing it, even though I saw it. I never thought it could happen. Ever."

John, slumped back into his chair, unable to continue. Everyone stared at him for a moment before turning to the other three. Julian stood and continued John's story. "Well there we were minding our own business, shopping and over all completely bored when we saw it. The most terrible violation of our rules I have ever seen. Worse than anything Jamie or I have ever done combined. It was worse than the time Jamie ate all those m &m's and decorated the ballroom in green jello. It was worse than the time I reprogrammed the danger room to put all of the villain's in ballgowns, that shot streamers. It was worse than when we went on our vacation."

"Will you just tell us?!" Jonothon said.

"I can tell you what happened." Jamie replied. " We were over in the shopping center, sticking to Jean like we promised, when we noticed that Pryo and Gambit were also shopping. I ignored them at first, because I was supposed to stay with Jean, and if I started watching the others I would wander off, I know this may come as a surprise to you, but I forget things easily. Anyway, I noticed Julian staring off, then I looked to see what was upsetting him. I then saw John staring, so I followed their line of sight, and that's when I saw Gambit sitting on the bench next some blond lady talking to her. Then everyone else freaked out for some reason, and we lost Jean. Then we found Jean in the parking lot, and she cut up Remy's tires for some reason, and we gave John a ride home. Then John called a meeting."

"After the interactions of Remy and this unknown woman, I feel it's safe to say that Remy was flirting with her, possibly cheating on Rogue." Jean added in.

"He may have been robbing her." John added, feeling the need to defend his friend.

Everyone in the room freaked out and began yelling, talking over each other and jumping from their seats at this news. Logan raised a hand, and the room resettled, before he stated. "Are you certain of what you think you saw?"

Jean,John, and Julian nodded, but Jamie just shrugged, he still didn't see what the big deal was. It looked completely normal to him. However, everyone liked to point out he knew nothing about these things, so he may be wrong.

"Okay people. We have a plan for such an event." Logan replied, digging through his box of charts.

"You really do have a chart for everything, don't you?" John stated, as Logan pinned up a chart titled, Remy slipping into his old ways prevention.

"Yes." Logan replied, before beginning. "Now I'd rather think John is right and he was robbing this woman, but we can never be to careful, so we are going with plan C listed on this chart, as you can see here, the first step is reminding Remy what he is risking. How we do that, is have him spend time with his family. A lot of time. I know it's the middle of the school year and we are in the middle of a potential Phoenix crisis, but I think the first thing we should do is send the LeBeaus up to Charles cabin for the rest of the week, while we begin setting up stage two."

"We're in the middle of what?" Jean asked, insulted. " I am not loosing control! It isn't my fault that Scott was an idiot who hung himself on his tie. I'm so sick of everyone thinking I did something to him, just because I ignored the cry for help and loud thump. Do you have any idea how often Scott would trip and call for help?"

"You're telling us you really didn't kill him, you just ignored him when he called for help." John said.

"Yes that's what I am saying." Jean replied, glaring around the room.

"That isn't what is important right now. We'll worry about it when we get the LeBeaus underway." Wade replied.

~o~O~o~

Rogue and the kids arrived at the shopping center, Remy waiting next to his car, looking annoyed.

"Why would they ditch you and slash your tires?" Rogue asked as he climbed in next to her.

"I don't know, but Raven is insane." Remy replied. "She wants us to move in with them again, because we are living with former villains and it isn't good for the kids."

"She's insane. Of course, I'm wondering how sane John is. He ditched you, I have half a mind to go off on him when we get back. "Rogue stated.

"Who knows what they were thinking. It's not my fault your mom decided I had to talk to her right this minute, even though I tried to tell her I was on a mission." Remy said,frowning.

They drove the rest of the way to the school, trying to decide the best way to handle their families, and also trying to figure out what was going on with their friends.

By the time they reached the mansion, the others had enacted their plan, and had the LeBeaus bags waiting at the front door. Remy and Rogue were so surprised by a second vacation in under three months, that Rogue forgot to go off on them over stranding her husband. Though it was more to do with wanting to leave before Logan changed his mind, than actually forgetting. Remy did remind them on their way out to go pick up the car, though.

With the LeBeaus out of the way, Logan and the others returned to planning the next stage, and with the news of what they thought Jean had done out, they decided it was best if they continued to watch her as well, because no one really believed that she wasn't going insane.

Hank finally came upstairs, as the meeting came to a close to report his findings. "I am pleased to inform you that everyone in the house is perfectly healthy... and that Jean, you are pregnant...as are you Emma."

Silence descended at this announcement, while everyone in the house stared at the two women for a moment, before Wade jumped to his feet screaming in happiness, and hugged Emma. This seamed to break the spell, as everyone congratulated both women and Logan pulled out a clipboard to decide if Emma's pregnancy zeroed out Jean's regarding the baby apocalypse.


	13. Phoenix Rising Prevention Squad

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Phoenix Rising Prevention Squad"

With the news of two more babies soon to be joining them, Logan was divided on how to prioritize. He needed Jean watched, of course, but he agreed they all needed more room as well. However, after consulting his lists and charts, he decided that Jean turning Phoenix was their biggest threat, followed by Remy's apparent infidelity, then the apartments behind the school, which were still mostly unfinished.

With this in mind he made sure Julian and Jamie continued to monitor Jean. He called them into his office the morning after Remy and Rogue left. The boys arrived worried they had done something wrong (again), so when Logan smiled at them, they were surprised and a little scared.

"Alright boys, I want you to continue to keep an eye on Ms. Grey. If you see her behaving in a suspicious manner you are to report it to me immediately, if she attempts to shake you by leaving the grounds during your classes you have my permission to follow her. I had these badges made up for you, so your teacher know to just let you leave. However do not abuse this power, and you will have to make up any and all work you miss thanks to having to follow her."

"Hey Phoenix Rising Prevention Squad! Does that mean we are in a special team like the Baby Apocalypse Squad?" Jamie asked, eying his new badge.

"Yes." Logan replied.

"Hey, does that mean we can recruit others, and hold special meetings?" Julian asked.

"Of course, on two conditions." Logan replied. "Do not abuse your power, I will know and revoke it. Two do not interfere with the BA squad, their goal is far more important than any other goal in the school."

As was completely normal with Julian he heard nothing after Logan's yes, and was already planning ways to not only somehow exploit his new power, but also drag his girlfriend into it. While he thought of a half dozen different ways, while Logan was talking, Julian realized the fastest and easiest way may be to suggest it to Logan.

"What about Laura?" Julian asked. " She has your senses, has been trained in spying, is very smart, and could probably use the confidence boost in being included in a squad."

"True..." Logan began.

"Plus with me being in the squad, we really would have no time together, which would put a real strain on our relationship, it's already starting after all. Last night I was to take her to the movies, but with everything that happened we had to reschedule for tonight. If our relationship becomes to strained, then we are likely to do something crazy like elope to prove we belong together, which would be a bad example to the rest of the student body, and we already tried that once and it went terribly. However if we were on the squad together, then we would still see each other all the time, so even if our plans are canceled frequently it won't cause the same kind of turmoil that leads to things like rushed weddings."

"She can be on the squad because she would be a valuable asset to the squad, however if I learn you are in any way abusing the title to get away with anything I will remove you faster then you can blink. You will not even consider eloping again, it was impulsive and immature of you to begin with, and she is my only daughter. When you marry you will do it the right way, or I will make you miserable for the rest of your life." Logan replied, before waiving the boys from the room.

~o~O~o~

Remy and Rogue had arrived at the cabin late enough in the evening that they had not bothered really looking around before putting the kids to bed, and then falling asleep themselves. This morning they decided they should explore a little. So Remy carried Kaitlyn in a carrier on his back, and Rogue carried Oliver the same way, as they hiked through the surrounding woods.

They decided not to go very far, Rogue was only six months along, but she tired easily, and the babies tended to get cranky if they were out to long, with no fire extinguishers here in the forest, it would be best to avoid tantrums if at all possible.

They didn't expect to run into anyone out here, they were here in the Spring and summer/fall was the big tourist time for the area, so they were surprised to here the sound of chopping wood in the distance. Shrugging they decided to follow the sound and find out who else was out here.

Soon they came upon another cabin in a clearing similar to the one they were in, about ten minutes from their cabin. As they entered the clearing the spotted the wood cutter, and he spotted them.

"You've got to be kidding me. "Both Remy and Victor stated at the same time.

"Are you spyin on me?" Rogue and Victor asked at the same time.

"What, no!" All three replied together, making Kaitlyn laugh.

"Why are you here?" Remy asked Victor with a glare.

"Hiding from my crazy ex-wife and her crazy new husband, who is my ex-boss. What are you doing here?" Victor replied.

"We have no idea, they sent on vacation, and we weren't going to argue. However we were told no one else was out here." Remy said.

"Well...if ya ain't here to spy, how bout lunch." Victor offered, inviting them in. Shrugging Remy and Rogue followed Victor into his cabin.

~o~O~o~

The Phoenix Rising Prevention Squad had grown to four members with in an hour of it's creation, when Jamie invited Rahne to join them. Julian quickly suggested that the bright silver badges weren't enough, and suggested they all wear matching black uniforms to ensure at a glance everyone would know who they were. John had tried to reason that with as small as the school currently was, all of the teachers would know anyway, but Julian insisted.

It didn't take Julian long to convince Logan and Wade, when he pointed out the uniforms would also make them look more official. Logan quickly agreed, and Wade started looking through the catalog Julian brought in in search of a uniform for the Baby Apocalypse Squad. Because the boy had a point.

Besides Logan and Wade both hoped that they would have more students next year. With more students, they would have to have a way for the new students to know who was in charge around here. Wade and Logan waived the boys away, after agreeing to order Julian's selection and were browsing themselves for the other squad when Paige came in.

"I'm sorry to interrupt. "Paige began. "But those detectives are at the gate. Should I let them in?"

Sighing, Logan replied. "Yes show them in, have everyone stand by with plan 23456 A. "

Paige nodded wide eyed, and rushed off to follow the instructions. Logan looked through the catalog for another moment waiting for Paige to summon him. The summons came quickly, and both men reluctantly put away the catalog. Logan hoped they would be just as easy to chase off this time as they were last time.

"Wade, please, no deterring from the script this time." Logan said. "and on your way out please tell Julian to have the PP squad take Jean downstairs for safe keeping."

Wade giggled at Logan's shortening, as he nodded and walked out to follow Logan's orders. With another sigh Logan stood, and pulled his top hat from the closet on his way out of his office.


	14. Myths

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution

**Chapter Fourteen**

**"Myths "**

Logan walked calmly into the Parlor, with a top hat crooked on his head, purple sunglasses pulled forward to the tip of his nose, a fuzzy pink boa around his neck, and a cardboard shield in his hand. The detectives blinked at his odd appearance before the first detective said. "Sir, I'm not sure if you remember us but-"

"Oh yes, the salesmen from yesterday. I'm afraid we no longer have anything to talk about. I purchased those baby food processors online earlier today. I'm sorry for wasting your time gentlemen, but as you can see I'm very busy at the moment." Logan replied.

"Sir, we are with the police, not salesmen." The second detective said.

"No I'm quite certain you were salesmen yesterday. "Logan replied, adjusting his sunglasses." I am very busy, and since we no longer require your services I'll just show you out now."

"Sir, I'm afraid you're mistaken we are here regarding Miss Jean Grey." The first detective said as Logan attempted to push them toward the door.

The men resisted, as Wade came into the room, dressed similar to Logan, in a top hat, pink sunglasses (over his mask), a purple boa, and a toga made from a bright yellow bed sheet. He was sporting his rubber swords, and a lime green water gun, filled with jello.

"Watch out Logan! They escaped, and I can't find them anywhere!"Wade exclaimed, as he jumped onto the couch, wildly swinging his sword.

"What escaped?" The second detective asked.

"The hamsters! They're huge!" Wade replied. "There's one now!"

Wade pointed at Hank who had come into the room just then. The second detective, who couldn't stand rodents of any size, saw Hank and screamed. Both detectives attempted to hide behind Logan, who in turn rushed away screaming. "I'll get the ball, you get the sunflower seeds!"

With that both men ran from the room, seemingly forgetting the detectives. They in turn stared at the giant blue creature in front of them wondering if they could slip by with out being noticed.

"Hello." Hank said to the detectives, who both screamed. Hank smiled in an attempt to calm them but that only served to scare them more, as Julian,Jamie,Laura, and Rahne came into the room.

"Please sirs, do not scream." Laura stated. "You'll disturb Phoenix, and as members of the Phoenix Rising Prevention Squad it is our duty to keep her calm."

"Phoenix?" the first detective questioned. "Phoenixes are myth."

"I assure you sir, they are not. " Julian replied.

"Everyone thought Petra was a myth too, until she attacked Logan and laid her eggs up in the attic. Now everyone knows the truth, even if they pretend they don't. Hey Hank, what are you doing out of the lab?" Jamie said, as if talking to a giant blue hamster was completely normal (since the detectives still believed Hank to be a giant blue hamster).

"I was hungry, so I came up to see what was for lunch. Then these gentlemen began screaming for some reason and Logan and Hank ran off to go find my ball and get me some lunch, so I may as well go back to the lab and wait for them. However the dragons are down there bothering me as they search for the elves." Hank replied, doing his best to stick to the script, though he felt foolish talking about it.

The detectives were divided between believing this was some sort of trick or they were some sort of bizarre experiment. Jamie suddenly 'remembered ' the detectives at this point and said. "Hey you're the guy who always has candy! Can I have a piece of candy?"

"NO!" said Julian,Laura and Rahne before the detective could reply. Laura rushed forward, to stand between the detectives and Jamie, while Julian grabbed Jamie, and Rahne morphed into her dog form. Rahne's transformation caused the detectives to scream once again, as Peter, Kitty, Wanda, and John all ran into the room.

"What is going on here?Why are these men here and how did Hank get upstairs?" Wanda demanded.

"We were just about to get him back downstairs, these are the salesmen that came over yesterday, and one of them tried to give Jamie candy." Julian stated.

"Giving Jamie candy is forbidden! You can't give Jamie candy it is a clear violation of the Book!" Wanda said. " Violators of the Book are not welcome with in these walls, if you can not respect the book then you have no place here. You shall leave now. We must restore order and you have done nothing but hinder it! How dare you try to bribe a member of the Phoenix Rising Prevention Squad. Next you'll tell us you are a contributor of the Baby Apocalypse. "

A collective gasp sounded about the room at Wanda's proclamation, as they all turned to stare at the potential Violators. Before anyone could react, Logan and Wade returned to the room, with a giant hamster wheel, a bag of sunflower seeds and a oversized butterfly net. " They disrespected the Book, and attempted to break the rules. They tried to give Jamie candy!" Julian yelled.

"**Not only did you attempt to sell us after we sent you away, you are now offering that boy candy?! Do you have any idea what happens when Jamie has candy?! Do you not remember the Halloween Incident?! This is a travesty! We cannot allow such a violation to be overlooked, how are we to protect the populace from Jamie when others are busy undermining our efforts? " **Wade yelled, while pulling off his top hat and throwing it across the room.** " This is the worst thing that anyone has ever tried to do. All our hard work being undone as we speak. The Corporate Elves will regain their foothold, the Jamies will release the zoo again, and destroy the town, Babies will rain from the sky with all of their fire-starting glory! Chaos will reign. It will take months, years to undo all that you have done. We've lost! The Salesmen and Elves are winning as we speak. No ! An entire **_**flock of Pocket Dragons, **_**can't undo this!**

Wade then let out a huge scream, pulled his yellow toga over his head, threw it at the detectives and jumped out of the closed window, while screaming " The end is here!"

Everyone stared for a moment at the broken window, before Logan turned to the detectives. "I believe you have done enough damage here, don't you think? Do you have any idea how long it will take to calm him down, or how many tacos? You should go, unless you were planning on burning the house down while you were at it. We have rules here for a reason, and if you can't respect them then your business is done here, good day to you sirs. "

"Yes, but-" attempted the first detective.

"I said good day." Logan replied, before pointedly walking out of the room, followed by everyone else, including Hank who picked up the hamster ball and sunflower seeds on his way.

"What just happened?" The second detective asked.

"I think we somehow broke a rule around here, judging by their ranting, and I'm not sure they will answer any of our questions now."

"What's wrong with these people anyway?"

"I have no idea."

Before either man could move toward the door, Emma entered, carrying her daughter on her hip. "Oh I thought I heard a commotion coming from this room. Can I help you sirs?"

"We are searching for a Miss Jean Grey." the first detective replied, hoping for a straight answer.

"...Why?" Emma replied.

"We wish to question her in regards to the questionable death of Mr Scott Summers." said the second detective.

"Oh that. That wasn't questionable, just stupid, and funny." Emma replied. "Trust me gentlemen, I used to date him, it wouldn't be the first time he closed a tie in a drawer then tripped and fell. The only reason why he lasted as long as he did, was because we rescued him. Jean feels really guilty over the fact that she heard a thump, but was busy bathing her son, and decided not to worry about it, because Scott was always falling over something."

"We really would like to hear her story directly from her." the second detective said.

"I'm afraid that is impossible. The doctor recommended no stress for Ms Grey for the remainder of her pregnancy, and I believe questioning her would qualify under stress."Emma replied, as she lead the men from the house. "However, I already gave you your answer, so I do not see why you need to talk to her anyway, unless your intent was to arrest her, in which case I will certainly not allow you to cause her that stress. Have a good afternoon gentlemen."


	15. The Truth Comes Out

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution

**Chapter Fiveteen**

"The Truth Comes Out"

In the days following the second eviction of the detectives, the X-men laid low, trying to decide if perhaps they really should move as Logan had 'suggested' a few months before. Logan was torn, on one hand Snow Valley was extremely dangerous, on the other these guys weren't just going to go away.

As Logan watched the monitors, he could see them right now, in front of the Mansion, just on the other side of the gate...a small gathering of Salesmen were beginning to build up on the fence as well, soon Logan would have to send out a team to get rid of them, before they got past the fence again.

Jean insisted that she had nothing to do with Scott's death, and the problem for Logan was he believed her. _Jean_ didn't kill Scott, _Phoenix_ did. Unfortunately, at the end of the day, Jean was Phoenix. Logan had to be prepared for the chance that Jean may come unhinged again.

The constant pressure of the cops at their door wasn't helping anybody's mood though. As evidenced by the big fight between Jonothon and Julian last night. Apparently it began with Julian saying something about the movies and a date with Laura that he had had to cancel over all this. Jonothon had said something about Julian always whining and they had gone to blows. Logan had come in just as Julian ducked, and Jonothon had put a hole in the wall.

So Jonothon received extra danger room time, for attacking a squad member, and for damaging property. Paige was going around complaining about favoritism, and Angelo and Hope were trying to stay out of it. With a sigh Logan turned from the monitors, when he saw the LeBeaus pull up to the gate. They needed to send a couple people down there to make sure no salesmen or police detectives snuck in when the gates opened, and it needed to be fast before the LeBeau's car was overrun.

Logan, Julian, Laura, and Emma made their way quickly down to the gate, where the salesmen were already beginning to gather around Remy and Rogue's car. Logan quickly pulled out the garden hose kept next to the gate, and the others picked up their pails of pudding filled water balloons.

Quickly the kids and Emma began tossing the balloons at the salesmen while yelling "Hey you over here, I have credit cards!" and Logan backed them away from the car with the water from hose turned up as high as possible. As soon as the car was through the gate, they pulled it shut and headed toward the garage to meet up with the returning family.

"I'll never get used to that gathering out there." Julian stated. "I've never seen it before anywhere."

"They gather like that because of Chuck. They know he's loaded. Then with Remy an John also living here, and having a great deal of money...and you too kid...it makes them gather like that." Logan replied. "Trust me, I've been dealing with em longer than you've been alive."

They helped the LeBeaus inside, and Logan was feeling hopeful that his plan had worked, without having to go into stage two, since Remy and Rogue both seemed very relaxed and happy, so Logan turned his attention back to Jean and her situation.

Thirty minutes later, Logan was worried again, because Remy suddenly had to 'run an errand' and left. The worst part, for Logan, was that Rogue seemed perfectly alright with her husband's shifty behavior. This meant Logan would have to enact step two of his plan:Shaming.

While Logan was going about trying to decide the best method of Shaming, Julian interrupted him. "Excuse me sir, I know you are in the middle of a crisis, but we have a small issue." Julian stated, calmly.

"What is that?" Logan asked, certain that it couldn't be anything terrible if the boy was so calm.

"Jean gave Laura the slip. Laura just called to inform me of the matter. They were in the mall, Laura directly behind her as ordered, and somehow Jean managed to slip into a passing crowd and disappear." Julian stated calmly. " Laura is now attempting to pick up the trail, however we are required, as per the charter, to enlighten you to any unexpected events."

"Thank you Julian." Logan replied. "We have to find her right away, she's been behaving very oddly all morning according to Rahne and Jamie's reports."

Logan, temporarily abandoning his planning for Remy went in search of Charles to help him find Jean. He was extremely stressed by the whole thing, and was complaining to himself about having to deal with two huge crisis at once.

Charles was sitting in the TV room, watching a cartoon with Kaitlyn and Rogue when Logan found him. "Charles, I need your help. Jean gave Laura the slip and we need to find her."Logan said, as he came into the room.

"Jean is nearby, she spotted Remy and is now following him." Charles replied, without looking away from the television. "She had been sending me regular updates, right now they are in the coffee shop. He is meeting with the woman they saw him with the other day."

Logan nodded and glanced toward Rogue to see if this news bothered her. She seemed unaffected by the conversation however, as she continued to entertain her son and watch the show with her daughter. "This show is weird Chuck, do you wanna go talk in my office." Logan said hinting at not wanting Rogue to overhear them.

"It's Spongebob, Logan, of course it's weird." Rogue replied. "That's why it's fun. Remy will be home soon, I'm sure if he sees Jean following him around he'll bring her home too, though I don't know why she feels the need to follow him, at least he can keep an eye on her too which is what you wanted."

"Are you not concerned over his recent suspicious behavior? The others are." Charles said to Rogue, while Logan shook his head behind her.

"Nope he told me where he was headin and why, I Don't see why it concerns the rest of you." Rogue replied.

"Because he's meetin' up with some strange blonde, Stripes. He's cheating on you." Logan said, deciding to go with the direct approach.

He wasn't sure how she would react. It was the biggest reason why he hadn't said anything to her before. Rogue was prone to anger and mood swings even with out bad news and hormones, and Logan certainly didn't want to deal with another Jean...or tears. Logan couldn't stand tears. He braced himself for either screaming or tears, possibly things breaking, ans well as the fires that always came when Kaitlyn realized her mom was upset. He mentally prepared himself for the worst. What he wasn't expecting was for Rogue to start laughing.

She was still laughing in fact, ten minutes later when Remy and Jean walked into the room, Remy looking irritated, and Jean annoyed. "What happened?" Remy asked Logan, pointing to his wife.

"Never mind." Logan replied. "Where did you find Jean?"

"Coffee Shop." Remy replied. "She had a mini-Phoenix moment too."

"What?!" Rogue demanded as she stopped laughing.

"What happened?" Logan asked.

"It was no big deal."Jean replied." I simply walked up to Remy's new girlfriend, informed her that he is a married father of three and that if she didn't go away, I would make her...then I may have wrecked the coffee shop to prove my point."

"What?!" Logan and Rogue both demanded.

"She destroyed the coffee shop, and the video store next door, it was a big deal." Remy replied, still scowling. "Plus she somehow got it into her head I'm cheating on my wife!"

"She's not the only one."Rogue said, pointing at Logan.

"What's wrong with you people?Just because Scott was an idiot doesn't mean that every man in the house is! It doesn't mean that I am." Remy yelled. "I'm done with this crap. I put up with a lot of insanity around here, solely because I and Anna felt this was the best place to raise our children, however this is beyond insulting. Anna I'm going to go pack. We're going to New Orleans."

A silence fell on the room as Remy stormed out. Charles and Logan both turned to Rogue, who glared in return and followed her husband from the room without a word.


	16. Chaos

Disclaimer: I don't own them

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Chaos"

Logan stared dumbfounded after the retreating couple, trying to piece together what had just happened. Somehow in he had managed to anger them both enough that Remy decided they were leaving. Logan felt this was some sort of deflection of guilt, however he also had no idea why Remy had reacted so harshly.

Charles cleared his throat, and said. " Though this crisis is grave, and needs to be addressed quickly, we have another problem. The detectives are at the gate again. "

"Oh for the love of-" Jean said. "Enough already! I didn't do anything wrong, I'm just going to talk to them."

Before Logan could react his phone rang with Laura at the other end. "What?" Logan barked into it.

"I am pleased to report, following the destruction of the Coffee Shop, I followed Mr. LeBeau's friend home." Laura replied. "It was, it appears a false alarm. She is Mrs. LeBeau's mother. From what I gathered of her conversation with Magneto, she was attempting to convince The LeBeaus to move in with them, but he refused."

Logan paled at this. This was indeed good news, or would have been ten minutes ago. Now however he had to apologize to Remy, as well as deal with the police, and prevent Jean from going Phoenix. He suddenly understood why Charles drank. He was divided on which crisis to deal with first, so he turned to the former leader.

Charles calmly replied. "Go mend fences with Remy. I'll speak to the detectives."

Logan quickly agreed and headed off in the direction of the teachers' suites, while Charles headed toward the Parlor.

When Charles arrived in the Parlor, he found the detectives sitting across from Jean, though both men looked nervous, as if someone was going to jump out at them any moment. An understandable reaction, considering their previous visits. Jean meanwhile was re explaining the Tie Incident to them, though they didn't appear to believe her at all.

"Good Afternoon,sirs. I'm Charles Xavier, the Founder of this Institute."

"I thought Mr. Logan was in charge?" Asked the first detective after the introductions were finished.

"He is, at this point. However he is in the middle of a staffing crisis, and I am more than equip to handle this situation." Charles replied.

"There isn't a situation Professor. I was just explaining to these men what happened to Scott." Jean replied.

The detectives were beginning to relax, as this was the longest they'd been here where someone hadn't screamed or done something crazy. Though thinking this was breaking a fundamental rule of the universe. They should have asked Rogue and Kitty, they learned long ago how to avoid these things. You never say things like 'what could possibly go wrong?', or 'Well that was easy' or, like the detectives now learned 'This is going better than expected.'.

Almost as if on cue, Jamie and Julian rushed into the room, closely followed by Wade, who was chasing after the boys with a rubber sword while screaming "**They aren't Garden Gnomes, they are evil minions, and we can't allow more in this house."**

Tiny ran past, following the boys and Wade, with a garden gnome in her mouth and knocking over several pieces of furniture, Including the chair Jean was sitting in. As Jean picked herself up, she appeared almost glowing, and she rushed from the room, following the others. A few seconds later, John and Rahne passed through as well, John holding a fire extinguisher.

The men stared dumbfounded as Charles continued to talk to them as if none of this had happened. " I'm afraid detectives, that while I can promise that I can keep Jean under control while she is here, I can not say the same if you were to take her somewhere else. You have no evidence against her at this time, or you would have issued a warrant already."

"What was that about?" The second detective asked, referring to what had just occurred.

"I learned long ago, that unless someone is injured or they actually break something, there is no point in questioning." Charles replied. "Then I gave up regarding things being broken."

"About Ms Grey." the first detective began, trying to steer the conversation. "Can you honestly say you believe her story?"

"I can honestly say that _she_ believes her story. " Charles replied steepling his fingers. "You see gentlemen, Jean has been under my care for many years, as have most of the people in this household. I am aware of her...instability and have in the past helped her to keep it in check. "

"Excuse me Charles." Emma said entering the room. "Ms Grey's mental condition isn't the real issue here, but rather Mr. Summer's likelihood of accidental hanging. I myself can attest that when Scott and I were a couple, which was only three months, he closed his tie into the dresser as Jean described no less than ten times. It was fortunate at the time that I was there and able to extract his tie from the drawer before he could strangle. However we shared a single room at the time, whereas Jean has said that she was bathing her son at the time of Scott's accident. I would be interested to see what the Coroner's report said, in regards to his injuries."

The silence from the detectives proved Emma's point. They had felt it odd, but without Jean's confession they would be unable to prove anything. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go track down my husband before he starts breaking garden gnomes again, searching for elf spies."

"The guy in the redsuit is your husband?" the second detective asked.

Before Emma could respond, they were all thrown to the other side of the room as a car drove through the wall, leaving a cloud of debris and dust in it's wake. Every member of the household (Including the LeBeaus, who had been arguing with Logan in the hall) came running into the room as the engine switched off, and calmly Mr. Therapist climbed out of the driver's side and stated. " I managed to evade the salesmen, however you may need a new wall. Also, I think we may need to cancel my three o'clock."

He then ran out of the hole now left in the parlor and into the woods, while screaming. "You'll never take me or my checkbook alive!"

Silence descended on the room, as Emma and the detectives were helped to their feet and Charles back into his chair, before Logan said calmly. "I think I may need to call the center, Mr. Therapist seems to have need of a vacation."

The detectives quickly left, via the hole in the wall, rushing to their car with the intent of asking to be reassigned, while the X-men tried to piece together what just happened, and the LeBeaus went to continue their packing, with Logan trailing behind them attempting to apologize.

Charles pulled Emma aside, as the others began to clean up, and she waited on Hank to give her a quick exam. " What you told the detectives, about Scott strangling himself.?"

"I made it up Charles. They are far more likely to believe he was an idiot, then Jean has a psychotic fire-bird inside her that does things beyond her control and she doesn't remember them. We just need to keep a very close eye on her for the next few months, and she should be fine. "

Charles nodded, and it was an unspoken agreement among them all, to not bring the Tie Incident up again. With everything else they had to worry about, it didn't seem that huge of an issue to them, at least not at the moment, when they were loosing two important members of the staff, part of the fence was down, there was a hole in the parlor, and their therapist was currently running around in their woods. They decided to leave her care up to the Phoenix Rising Prevention Squad, and deal with these other problems first.


	17. Going Home

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Going Home"

While Charles and the others were dealing with the police, Logan tried to smooth over the misunderstanding with Remy and Rogue. He walked to their room, and knocking opened the door. It had been less than five minutes since they had left the TV room, so he knew they couldn't have made much progress in packing yet.

He found Kaitlyn sitting in front of the TV, an Elmo video on, with Oliver nearby in his play yard. Kaitlyn didn't notice him walk by in his search for her parents, but the kittens curled near her did, as they looked up to see if he had brought them a treat (he usually had), he patted the closest one briefly, as he listened carefully. Remy was talking in his room, but there was the sounds of drawers being opened in Kaitlyn's room.

Debating with himself, he decided he may be able to sway Remy, if he could sway Rogue first, so ignoring the irritated tone of Remy, who he assumed was on the phone, he walked into Kaitlyn's room.

Remy had called his father (Jean-Luc) as soon as they had entered their suite, which told Rogue how serious he was, since he never intentionally called the man, and walked into their bedroom with a brief smile at his wife. It would take all of his willpower not to get irritated and blow up his phone during this call. His father was going to be smug, and he was already mad.

"Hello."Tante said, answering the phone.

"Hello, Tante, Is Pere around?" Remy replied.

"Remy? Is everything okay?" Tante said, as she walked through the LeBeau mansion in search of Jean-Luc.

"Non, Tante." Remy said. "I'm running away, and need to know if Pere is okay with vistors."

"Why you be runnin away this time boy, they ask you to clean somethin?" Tante replied as she reached Jean- Luc.

"I grew outta runnin away from chores and groundings a long time ago. Non. Logan and the others say I was cheating on Anna, and they tried to tell her that too." Remy said. "We aren't stayin here no more after that."

"How long ago did you decide this?" Tante asked. "Why would they think that anyway, what is wrong with them?"

"Just now, I don't know and because I was talking to Anna's mother in the coffee shop." Remy replied.

Tante clucked her tongue and handed him off to his father. She promised that if they gave him anymore trouble, she would come up with her biggest spoon...and a rolling pin.

"What's going on?" Jean Luc asked as soon as he had the phone, and Remy quickly and anrgily explained everything that had happened in the last hour. While he talked, he pulled out their suitcases and began packing his and his wife's clothing.

"What I need to know, Pere, is ifn y'all have enough room for us to come stay awhile." Remy finished.

"Of course Remy, we have rooms all made up for you." Jean-Luc replied.

Meanwhile, Rogue was quickly packing her daughter's suitcases, and had her don't standing next to the door to pack next when Logan came into the room.

"What are you doing in here?" Rogue asked when she spotted Logan.

"Look I wanted to apologize for the misunderstanding, which you actually seemed to feel was funny until Remy was upset, and ask you to reconsider. This isn't a choice that should be made rashly, after all. Where will you go? What work will you do? What about all your friends. It seems a lot to give up over one little thing.:"

"It isn't a little thing. You insulted my husband by suggesting he cheat on me. I laughed at first, because I thought you were joking. We will go to family, We aren't being rash at all, and who cares what jobs we'll find when we get there." Rogue replied. "Remy doesn't actually have to work anyway. He teaches here,for the same reason as he joined the X-men, because he wants what's best for me and the kids. Now that you have suggested such things of him, he no longer feels it's what's best. I'll follow my husband wherever he wants to go."

"I want to apologize to him, but I don't think he'll even listen right now, if you could talk him into staying just for tonight, he may be calm enough to listen to me tomorrow." Logan said.

"You really don't know my husband at all do you?" Rogue replied. " He left home over being grounded, he joined Magneto over cleaning. He pursued me, when I lacked control and was on the enemy team. Remy is stubborn and once he makes up his mind, there is no changing it."

By this time, she had finished packing her daughter's clothes and walked past Logan to pack her son's, he still trailed behind her, now carrying Kaitlyn's suitcase so she wouldn't have to lift it.

He tried to talk her into staying long enough for Remy to calm down, but she was as stubborn as her husband really, and he gave up after a few minutes. With a sigh he put both kids suitcases by the door, before going to Remy and Rogue room to try to talk to Remy, while Rogue began packing toys into plastic tubs.

Remy had heard Logan's voice in their suite, but had been doing his best to ignore the other man's presence. Logan walked into the room, just as Remy finished packing. "Hey Remy." Logan began. "I wanna start with saying I'm sorry. I overreacted, and never should have taken Jean's word on what she thought she saw, especially since she was the most vocal on the matter. I mean Julian thought it seemed fishy, but Jamie seemed to have no opinion, neither did John. It looked bad, but I should have talked to you instead of just assuming."

"You're right, you did overreact and- wait, you based this on Jean? You actually decided that I would risk hurting my wife and loosing my kids, based on something Jean said?" Remy replied. "The same Jean who we've spent the last week trying to get under control because she killed someone and doesn't remember it? The same Jean who blew up two buildings just today? That Jean?"

"Well, when you put it like that-"

"It was stupid of you to ever trust her! Why would you believe her without even asking me? Or my wife?" Remy said. "You know what I think? I think all this power, running the team, has made you crazy! I think you have become a control freak, and that you are bored! I think that if you actually sat down and thought about it this never would have even come up."

"But we need to stand together. What if the Salesmen invade?" Logan reasoned.

"Salesmen don't dare bother the Thieves Guild." Remy replied.

"They are at our gates as we speak! Any minute now they will gain access. We need a united front against them, else we will lose all our funds and be overrun by useless items and timeshares." Logan said.

"We does not include my family Logan. You divided us with your accusations. Let the salesmen come. I'm not worried about it! I know how to say no to them." Remy replied.

"Wait. You just wait until you are forced to deal with them without a team, then we'll see how strong your willpower is! You think you can stop them on your own but you can't, no one can!" Logan said.

"I'll take my chances." Remy replied.

As the LeBeaus walked from their suite, intent on packing the car while the kids were occupied with the video, they ran into John, who was looking around wildly, with a fire extinguisher in his hands. Logan was still right behind them, now carrying suitcases along with Remy, while Rogue carried both diaper bags.

"John! Did you actually believe Jean's crazy theory too." Remy demanded.

"About you cheating?" John asked. "Nope...though to be fair I did assume when I saw you talking to her, I assumed you were planning to rob her."

"...I can live with that." Remy replied. "You and Wanda should ring the kids down to see us after Thomas is born."

"Wait! You're alright with John thinking you were going to rob some lady, but you are still mad at me for thinking you may have been cheating?" Logan demanded, insulted, as John spotted the boys and Wade down the hall and ran off after them.

"Pretty much. After all, that is actually possible." Remy replied. "I may rob someone blind, I may clean up at the poker tables. I'm as dishonest as the come, Rogue knows this. Bit I would never cheat on her. Ever."

"But-"

"Calling me a thief ain't an insult Logan. I _am_ a thief. I'm proud of being a thief. I ain't a cheater." Remy said, as they heard the crash from the parlor. They quickly dropped the bags to go investigate.

Remy and Rogue had packed the car, loaded the kids and kittens and said their good byes with in the next hour. Soon they would be in New Orleans, and leave this whole craziness behind them.

~o~O~o~

"Alright. The Lebeaus are gone, there's a hole in the wall and the garden gnomes have invaded. Jean killed Violator and Wanda and my wife are pregnant, we all are doomed." Wade said in a intensely calm voice.

Emma stared at her husband as he began panicking.

"**The fees to pocket dragons are worth it Logan! If you had _listened_ then none of this would have happened! We would still be in the Safe Zone! The Baby Apocalypse is upon us and we have no means of protection! Look at the wall, we have _no_ protection against the Salesmen! We are all doomed! DOOMED! We should begin building a fort! How can we save ourselves from our impending doom?! Maybe if we could think of something soon...we have enough time to escape to Texas! I have a ranch in Texas,which we will be able to flee to if we join together. **Okay, we need Guns, Swords, Bombs, Enchiladas, Tacos, Pocket Dragons, we need to send someone to collect Mr. Therapist, and we need to go and get-" Wade was cut off by his wife.

"Honey maybe you should go sit down."

"**There is no time for sitting! There is only time for war! We need to begin the attack before we are struck! Lightening never strikes twice! Why does that rhyme? We hate you Corporate Elves! We hate you! How dare you place all these supplications of cheating and stealing into our ranks?! We are divided! We are Dooomed! Doomed I tell you! Wait where is Tiny?**

"She's over there." Julian said pointing over at Tiny.

"**Thank God! Wait what's that horrible smell?!** Oh, that's me, alright I'll be taking a shower while the rest of you prepare to depart. **I. Hate. You. Corporate. Elves!** We need you pocket Dragons, wherever you may be. _**GOD SAVE THE QUEEN!**_ Oh right, take shower, anyways bye. **Pack the Tacos!"**

"So, are we moving?" Julian asked.

"No." Logan replied.

"Thank god." Julian said.

"At least not to Texas." Charles added. "...maybe Australia."

The End


End file.
